


Of Soldiers and Senators

by WildHoneyProse



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brotherly Love, Canon Divergence - Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008), F/M, FeedFox2020, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Foxiyo - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Mutual Pining, Romantic Fluff, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 40,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27549196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildHoneyProse/pseuds/WildHoneyProse
Summary: Fox is just trying to make life as bearable as possible for himself and his brothers. He's doing his best to keep his head down and do his duty to the Republic. Little does he know, his life is about to get a whole lot more complicated when two beautiful Pantoran girls land on Coruscant.
Relationships: Riyo Chuchi/CC-1010 | Fox
Comments: 122
Kudos: 140





	1. Of Clone Commanders, Senators and Love

_It is a truth galactically accepted, that a clone trooper in the possession of the Grand Army of the Republic will never truly know love._

_However little known the feelings of these brave troopers may be to the natural-born inhabitants of the greater galaxy. This truth is well fixed in the minds of most of those inhabitants, due to the belief that these troopers are simply the property of the republic, and therefore not capable of feelings such as love or desire._

"That will be all for this meeting unless you have anything to add about your mission with the Pantoran senator Thire," Fox said, looking up from his datapad to his three fellow commanders all crammed into his tiny, dimly lit excuse for an office. “Thire?” he added when he noticed his brother distractedly staring off into the void.

"Coruscant to Thire..." Thorn said, waving his hand inches in front of Thire's face. "THIRE! VOD!" 

"Huh? What?.... Sorry...." Thire mumbled.

"If you are not planning on joining us for this meeting, at least let us in on what's got you all starry-eyed..." Stone said with a smirk. "You look like you are about two star systems away..." 

Thire looked up, flustered. "Right. Sorry. I'm here. Keep going, Fox."

"Are you sure you're alright Thire? You've been distracted this entire meeting. If you've got something on your mind, feel free to share. " Fox grumbled. 

"More like someONE on his mind..." Thorn teased quietly with a mischievous grin. 

"Shut up Thorn! I'm fine. It was a long trip is all and I'm hungry and ready to crash in the nearest bunk." 

"SomeONE huh?" questioned Stone with an amused look.

"Drop it Vod! I'm fine. Sorry Fox, continue."

Fox was curious, but continued, "I was asking if you had anything to report on your recent mission escorting the Pantoran Senator to Coruscant.” 

"Right. Nothing out of the ordinary to report. The mission was smooth. The diplomatic tour was a success. We were not met with any resistance and we delivered Senator Chuchi and her aide safely to the Senate complex. They are resting for the night and will be ready for your security briefing in the morning," Thire said.

"Very good," replied Fox "Now all of you get out of here and get some food and rest. We all have a long day of patrols tomorrow."

"And what about you?" Thire asked, as if he didn’t already know Fox’s answer.

"I have work to do" Fox said, rolling his eyes "Now get out of here... That's an order."

All three of them grumbled but knew better than to keep pressing him.

"See ya in the mornin', Fox! If you fall asleep at your desk, try not to fall off the chair. I'm not covering for you this time when Patch sees a giant gash on your forehead and forces you into the med bay, " Thorn threw over his shoulder as the three of them left the tiny, crowded office. 

"It was one time!" Fox growled, throwing a bit of crumpled paper at the door as his three fellow commanders rushed out, not even bothering to hide their laughter at the memory of one of the fiercest Marshal Commanders in the GAR nearly being taken out by an unintentional nap, a rolling chair and the sharp corner of his desk. 

They had since gifted him a non-rolling chair.

___

An hour later, there was a knock on Fox's door.

"Who is it?!" He said, his voice startled and thick with sleep. Fox was always falling asleep at his desk. No one could blame him though - the role of Marshal Commander of the Coruscant Guard was a heavy one and anyone could see that it took a toll on Fox.

Thire opened the door and grinned "Oh just your favorite brother here to force-feed you," he said, walking in with a tray full of food and a hot cup of caf from the mess.

"Thorn is my favorite" Fox growled, a crooked grin threatening to take over his tired features. 

"After what happened last time he went to 79's, not even Thorn would believe that's true," Thire laughed.

Fox chuckled. He didn't laugh often anymore, not like he used to with his batchmates back when he was a cadet, but somehow Thire always found a way to loosen him up. Fox would never admit it, but Thire was his favorite and he knew it. 

"Fine. Then Stone is my favorite,” he teased

"Whatever you say, vod, " grinned Thire as he slid the tray across Fox's desk and sat down in the chair in front of it. "Now eat". 

"I'm pretty sure I'm the one who gives orders around here."

"Well, I could always go get Patch to give you his 'when it comes to the health of the men, I outrank even the marshal commander speech again..." 

Fox rolled his eyes at Thire as he grabbed his fork and started eating. 

They sat in comfortable silence until Fox finished his food. Not until he set his fork down and grabbed his caf did he notice that Thire had that far off look on his face again.

"Seriously Thire, what is going on with you? You're never this distracted. Did something happen on your mission?” Fox asked. “Did the senator give you or the men a hard time?" Fox didn't trust senators, and with good reason. Most of them treated his brothers with haughty indifference at best and some of them were downright abusive. Fox was fiercely protective of his brothers and did all he could to shelter them from the contempt and abuse of the high society they were tasked with protecting. For all of his efforts, he knew he couldn't protect them all. But if he couldn't protect them, at least he could be there to help walk them through the trauma. 

"I think I'm in love..." Thire said wistfully.

There was a long, awkward moment where Fox stared at Thire with wide eyes and mouth agape. 

"Come again..." Fox responded.

Thire's face turned red and he shifted his weight uncomfortably as if he had not meant to say what he was thinking out loud. "Uhhhh...."

"Did you just say you are in love?" Fox asked incredulously.

"Maybe..." Thire mumbled, looking down at his hands awkwardly.

"How? With who? And if you tell me you fell in love with some girl you met once at 79's, I'm banning you from ever going out drinking with Jek again!" Fox said.

Thire laughed despite his embarrassment. Jek was known for falling in love with a different girl every time he went to 79's. "No. No, I didn't meet her at 79's..."

"Spill it Thire"

Thire let out a long sigh. "Her name is Ariya Alloni. She's Senator Chuchi's chief senatorial aide." After a long pause, he looked up at his brother "She's amazing Fox. She's smart and kind and funny, and beautiful..... So beautiful," He added with a look of pained longing that sent a stab right through Fox’s heart.

Fox knew that look. It was the look all of his brothers had at one point or another when they came face to face with the harsh reality that their lives were not their own. That there was almost no chance of them ever being able to have what they wanted out of life. He had seen that look in his own reflection from time to time. He felt for his brother, knowing that if Thire really was in love, he was most likely going to end up with a broken heart. Fox had known Thire for a long time, he was level-headed and grounded and it wasn't like him to be careless with his feelings. So if he said he was in love, Fox had no choice but to believe him. 

"That's big," Fox said and placed a hand on Thire's shoulder.

"Yeah..."

They sat in silence for a moment as Thire stared down at Fox's desk as if he could see the contents inside if he only looked hard enough.

Fox wasn't sure what to say. He wanted to be there for his brother, but he had no experience with love. He had never been in love. Sure, he had met a few girls that he had found attractive and who had seemed to think the same of him, but he had always shrugged it off, telling himself that they couldn’t actually love him... heck, they wouldn't even know the difference between him and one of his brothers. He was just a clone, after all.

Fox ran his fingers through his dark, curly hair and sat back in his chair. "That must have been one hell of a mission, tell me about it."

Thire looked up as if startled out of a dream, _kriff, he was distracted_. After a moment he took a deep breath and told his brother how he had worked with Ariya over the month-long mission. As Senator Chuchi's chief senatorial aide, Ariya was in charge of scheduling, security, and public relations. Beyond that, she was the Senator's oldest and dearest friend. She and Thire had spent time together every day working out security and scheduling for the Senator's inauguration and diplomatic tour to 10 different systems ending in her arrival on Coruscant. 

Fox listened with mingled worry and amusement, as his brother went on and on about how intelligent, competent, and _kriffing beautiful_ Ariya was. He hoped Thire wasn't giving in to wishful thinking as he gushed about how kind she was and how she had treated him as if he were actually human - as if he were an equal. Fox could only hope that Thire's good sense hadn't failed him, because the man was clearly done for.

____

Riyo and Ariya looked out the window of their apartment in wide-eyed wonder. Coruscant was so different from Pantora. Even this late in the evening, it was busy and noisy and there were buildings and speeders and sentients of all kinds as far as the eye could see. It was buzzing with energy and excitement and the promise of adventure. The girls had left Pantora vowing that they would work hard to represent their people and their homeworld to the best of their ability, and maybe even have a bit of fun while doing it. 

Ariya looked over at her dear friend with a deep sense of pride. She had always believed in Riyo and had vowed to stay by her side and help her in any way possible as she worked to change the galaxy. Riyo had always been on the quiet side. She was highly intelligent, but a bit shy and reserved which led many to believe that she was stuck up and standoffish. Of course, Ariya knew this was not the case at all, and did her best to make sure that Riyo was as comfortable as possible and had nothing to worry about but being the best senator she could be. She knew how kind and warm, funny, and charming Riyo was when she felt she could fully be herself. 

"I'm so proud of you my sweet friend," Ariya said, her eyes brimming.

Riyo turned from the window to look at her friend with an expression of pure gratitude. "I am so thankful for you Ariya. I don't think I would have the courage to face this without you." She said, pulling her friend into a warm embrace. 

"Nonsense. You are the bravest person I know and you are going to change the galaxy Ri!"

Riyo leaned back, "WE are going to change the galaxy, Ari. I may have the title of senator, but we are a team in this and we are going to do great things together!" A yawn took over her lovely features and she sleepily added "But first I think we both need a good night's sleep." 

"I can't argue with you there!" Ariya agreed "Sleep well and dream sweetly"

"I would wish you sweet dreams as well, but I'm sure you will be dreaming of a certain handsome Commander," Rio said with a mischievous grin.

Ariya blushed, a soft purple rising in her pale blue cheeks as commander Thire's handsome face filled her mind. She couldn't seem to stop thinking about those beautiful golden brown eyes. 

"Oh stop that Ri!" she said blushing deeper. "Commander Thire is quite lovely, but we are just friends! I have no intention of letting a pair of pretty eyes distract me from my duties."

"Whatever you say" Riyo laughed and winked at her friend as she made her way off to her room. "Dream sweetly then, my friend!"

__

Ariya hadn't said much to Riyo about Commander Thire, but she didn't need to. Riyo could see the way her eyes would light up every time she talked to him and how she would blush whenever he smiled at her. Riyo was happy for her friend, but she was also worried. Ariya was warm, outgoing, and trusting and she always believed the best in everyone. This had caused more than one heartbreak in the past. Beyond that, Riyo didn't really know what to think of the clone commander. He had seemed to be respectful and competent, and there was no doubt that he was very handsome. But she had heard such varying accounts and colorful stories of the clones as to be unsure of what her views on them truly were. Then there was the fact that she had found them fairly intimidating. Their lifeless masks and rigid armor had made them feel menacing at times and she did not like that she couldn't rely on reading their expressions when they spoke to her from behind their helmets. Regardless, she always tried to judge others fairly, it just took her time to do so. This would be no different. But that didn't mean she wasn't concerned for Ariya's clear interest in the Commander, and maybe a little bit suspicious of his intentions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first ever piece of fiction (be kind my friends... haha). I am loving the process of writing it! The dialog between the commanders was so fun to write! Dialog is the part I was most worried about, but it is quickly becoming my favorite!  
> The opening is a play on the opening of Pride and Prejudice because I grew up on, and absolutely love P&P (and all of Jane Austin's work). And because there will (hopefully) be an overarching nod to P&P in the story.
> 
> I introduce 2 OCs so far (a few more to come later).  
> Patch is the Coruscant Guard's head medic. Of course, I had to give a little nod to Kix's line from the Deserter episode because Kix is my favorite!
> 
> Ariya Alloni is Riyo's chief senatorial aide and her best friend. She is warm and outgoing but maybe a bit too trusting for Riyo's taste (Mr. Bingly vibes anyone?). Riyo feels like she has to protect Ariya from being taken advantage of. Ariya feels that Riyo is too shy and guarded around strangers. She knows this sometimes gives the impression of Riyo being stuck up and standoffish and works hard to help her open up a bit and show the world who she really is beyond the mask of a dedicated senator.
> 
> I just love Fox and Thire's relationship! I imagine that Fox has a funny, innocent, carefree, and slightly reckless side to him (Lizzie vibes? maybe.) that has been buried deep and all but lost to the pain of the war and all of his responsibilities as Martial Commander. A side that only his batchmates and Thire can bring out. At least until a certain Senator comes into his life...


	2. First Impressions Can Be Deceiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fox hates senators. Riyo has social anxiety. It's cute, but definitely not a meet-cute.

"Riyo! RIYO wake up!" Ariya shouted as she shook Riyo lightly

"Huh?! What's going on?!" Riyo said blurrily as she pried her eyes open despite their strong inclination to stay closed.

"We are going to be late to the security briefing if you don't get up right now!" Ariya responded with an urgency that had Riyo up and out of bed in an instant. "I have your outfit all laid out for you. We will have to take a quick snack with us on the way. Here is your tea" She handed Riyo a cup of warm tea that smelled of spring flowers and fresh fruit. 

The smell alone was life-giving and as Riyo sipped it she felt her mind and body begin to shed the weariness that had been begging her to crawl right back into bed. "Thank you, Ari! What would I do without you?"

"Be late to your first meeting on Coruscant..." Ariya said with a cheeky grin.

Riyo rolled her eyes and ran off to the fresher to get ready for her first official day as Senator of Pantora.

The girls arrived outside the main Senate building right on time.

"The message says that we are to meet with Commander Fox in your office and that he will brief us on security and give us a tour of the facility," Ariya said looking up from her datapad. She started to say something else but stopped when she looked up and saw that Riyo was not walking beside her. She paused and turned around to find her friend standing a few yards behind her.

Riyo stared up at the senate building. Her wide eyes reflecting the mix of awe, gratitude, and sheer terror she felt threatening to choke her. In her 22 years of life, she had never seen a building so big. It was equal parts inspiring and terrifying. The large graceful dome was gleaming with the early morning light reflecting off of its many windows. There were senators and their aides bustling about in the courtyard and food and drink vendors scattered here and there. Then there were the tall masked Troopers, some standing guard at the doors, some marching about on patrols. Their white and red armor and expressionless masks added gravity to the otherwise lively scene before her. The combination of it all caused Riyo to suddenly be overwhelmed by feelings of inadequacy and homesickness.

Ariya quickly stepped back to stand beside Riyo, looking at her with concern as if she could feel the anxiety rolling off of her. "It is quite a lot to take in, isn't it Ri?" 

"Yes," Riyo breathed, unable to tear her eyes away from the scene before her. 

They stood for several moments taking it all in before Riyo took a deep breath, steeled her gaze, squared her shoulders, and started toward the main doors. 

The inside of the building was almost more overwhelming than the courtyard had been with its cavernous lobby adorned in golds and rich jeweled tones, with staircases and hallways branching out in all directions. And it was full of the sound of busy Senators setting off to work for the day.

"Here is the map to your office that Commander Fox sent over," Ariya said holding out her datapad to Riyo

"Lead the way my dear, you know I am terrible with maps. Or did you forget about the infamous mishap of year one of academy?" Riyo asked with a giggle. "Did Commander Thire happen to tell you about this Commander Fox at all? I would like to know who I am about to meet."

"Well, Thire did tell me that he is the Marshal Commander of the Guard. He is in charge of security for all of the senate complex as well as the senators themselves. He also oversees criminal patrols on Coruscant and the prisons."

"That sounds like a big job," Riyo said, eyes widening.

"Yes, from what Thire told me, it sounds exhausting," Ariya replied "He also said that Fox is one of his closest friends and that he is grateful to have such a fair and diligent leader to report to."

Riyo noted Ariya's familiar use of the commander's names with slight amusement. "We better not keep the Martial Commander waiting then"

But keep him waiting they did because it turned out Ariya wasn't much better with maps than Riyo. They wandered down several wrong corridors and took three different lifts before they finally found themselves in front of office 412 flustered, out of breath, and about 15 standard minutes late. Riyo had begun to forget her nerves until she walked through the open door of her office only to see a tall trooper in full armor standing in front of her desk. His armor was more elaborate than Commander Thire's and the other troopers on their tour had been. Whereas most of the trooper's armor was mainly white with red accents, Commander Fox's was mostly red with white accents, and his red helmet had a sharp black visor adorning an elaborate design, all of which made him look that much more fierce and intimidating. 

All of her anxiety came rushing back at the sight of Commander Fox standing in her office. She felt her mouth go dry and all rational thought abandoned her.

Riyo Chuchi was a force to be reckoned with in a debate and would never back down from fighting for what she believed was right. She was bold and confident in her political and moral views and an excellent public speaker. It was that boldness and conviction that led her to pursue her current career, and she had felt sure that she would serve her people well. But for all the confidence she had in her role as a senator, it never seemed to help her with the social anxiety she felt in meeting new people one-on-one. This anxiety was instantly heightened by the stoic looking trooper in front of her. On her diplomatic tour, she had requested that Commander Thire and his men remove their helmets when they were not guarding her in public. That had helped her feel more comfortable around them. But in the Senate building, all the troopers strode about with singular purpose, stood at attention, and always wore their faceless helmets. It made them seem all the more intimidating. Non more so than Martial Commander Fox.

___

Fox had had quite the morning. After about two hours of sleep, he had been called out to assist Stone and his squad who were chasing an escaped prisoner through the lower levels. They had finally caught the prisoner, but 3 of his men had been severely injured in a speeder crash and rushed to the medbay. He only had about half an hour after returning to hit the fresher and make himself presentable for a long day of babysitting over-privileged senators. Oh, and then there was that mountain of paperwork that would be waiting for him once he finally got back to his office that night. 

Fox sighed, straightened his shoulders, and knocked on office 412. He was not surprised by the lack of an answer as he always arrived 10 minutes early to his meetings. He punched in the code and entered the office leaving the door open. 

His curiosity at meeting the girl who had apparently stolen Thire's heart allowed him to dread this meeting slightly less than a typical security briefing. Senators always seemed to have about 55 other things to focus on whenever he talked to them, and though he had come to expect that, it still made him angry every time, as it only served to remind him of how little value he and his brothers held in the eyes of these hypocritical "public servants".

By the time Riyo and Ariya finally arrived, Fox's curiosity had given way to absolute contempt. He was the kriffing Marshal Commander of the Coruscant Guard and had about 1000 other things he could be doing right now and yet here he was forced to wait 25 minutes for some privileged senator from a small outer-rim moon to give her a security briefing that she most likely wouldn't even pay attention to. Once again Fox was reminded of how much he disliked senators.

Fox had almost decided to give up waiting and leave when two very out of breath Pantoran girls rushed into the office. He was mad, but not quite mad enough to have it lost on him how very pretty the two girls in front of him were. They both had pale blue skin and silky lavender hair. One of them was shorter with her hair pulled to either side and tucked under a golden headpiece. She had curved green-gold tattoos adorning her cheekbones and warm amber eyes. The other was a bit taller, her eyes were slightly darker amber and she wore her hair in elaborate braids knotted at the back of her neck. She also had green gold facial tattoos, but they were thin straight horizontal lines just under each of her cheekbones and one vertical one in the middle of her forehead. 

Thire hadn't been exaggerating when he had described how beautiful these women were. After a moment of taking in the scene before him, Fox remembered how frustrated he was and turned his head to address the taller girl with the braids "Senator Chuchi, welcome to Coruscant."

"Oh... thank you, Commander Fox, but I am Ariya Alonni, this is Senator Riyo Chuchi" Ariya nodded and gestured to where Riyo was standing with a rather blank expression and lips tightly sealed.

Fox stared, confused for a moment. Thire had said that Ariya was the most beautiful girl in the galaxy so he had naturally assumed that the shorter of the two must be Ariya because she was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. For the first time since knowing him, Fox questioned Thire's taste. Not that Ariya wasn't beautiful, she was, but Riyo was clearly superior in Fox's opinion. 

Fox shook his head slightly to refocus on the task at hand and turned to Riyo, "Right... Well... then, welcome to Coruscant Senator Chuchi"

Riyo looked up into Fox's visor and nodded slightly in response, then looked to her aide.

Ariya continued "I am so sorry we are late Commander, it turns out we are both rather lacking in map reading skills. I was just telling Riyo that I have no idea how anyone finds their way around in this labyrinth of a building! I felt as though we were walking in circles!" she said with a disarming smile gracing her lovely features. 

Fox couldn't help but admit that Ariya was charming and had a way of making him feel at ease. But, by the way she was looking at anything by him, he got the impression that Senator Chuchi would rather be anywhere but there. Anywhere but near him. _Oh well_ , it's not like he expected anything else. Marshal Commander or not, he was just a clone. And he couldn't expect the attention of any senator, let alone the most beautiful one he had ever seen.

Fox jumped right into his briefing, bringing up holo maps and listing off regulations, and handing the girls their clearance cards. He only looked up once to see if they were listening only to find Aria looking at him attentively and Riyo typing away on a datapad. _Of course, she wasn't paying attention... Why would he even dare to hope she was any different than the rest of them?_

He was about to take them on their tour of the facility when his comm suddenly went off. "I'm sorry, this is the Chancellor's office, I have to take it," he said trying to keep the annoyance he felt out of his voice. He just wanted the briefing to be over so he could get on with his day.

"This is Fox," he said, lifting his arm to speak into his comm. 

"The Chancellor would like to see you in his office right away," the crackling voice on the other end of the call said. 

"I'll head over now" Fox ended the call and looked up at the two women in front of him. "I'm sorry, I'll have to come back later to take you on your tour. Will you have time this afternoon?"

"This afternoon is fine, thank you," Riyo said.

Fox met her eyes and paused for a moment, realizing that it was the first time he had heard Riyo speak. Her accent was musical and her voice was soft and sweet and instantly made him think of the rain on Kamino. Not the relentless downpour, but the soft, soothing summer rain that would make the world feel fresh and light and new again. Some unfamiliar feeling arose within him and he found himself wishing she would keep talking. 

He realized he was staring and quickly nodded and headed for the door without a backward glance, thankful for his bucket that hid the redness rising in his face.

 _What the kriff was that?!_ he thought to himself once he was out of the office, completely confused as to how he could feel so suddenly drawn to someone who would clearly rather never see him again. Someone who was definitely no different from all the countless senators who viewed him as a faceless, soulless number. He shook his head and rubbed a hand over his bucket in an attempt to get rid of those ridiculous thoughts and feelings once and for all. Kriffing Thire needed to stop filling his head with visions of pretty eyes and romance.

__

"Ri, could you have possibly said any less?! I'm sure the commander thinks you hate him!" Ariya scolded, once the door slid shut after Fox.

Riyo put her hand over her face and groaned "You're right, I feel terrible! I don't know why but this building and the getting lost and the armor.... it all just... I just didn't know what to say."

"I will never understand how you can deliver speeches in front of thousands without batting an eye, but speaking one on one with a tall handsome man in armor makes you go mute" Ariya grinned.

"How do you know he was handsome?" Riyo threw at her.

"Well they are clones, aren't they?" Ariya chuckled, "Thire and the troops who accompanied us are handsome, so it stands to reason that Fox is too..."

Riyo gave a half-smile and rolled her eyes. "I guess... by that logic..."

"Well he is coming back later so you will have a chance to make it up to him with that pretty smile of yours"

Riyo sighed hoping that by then her nerves would wear off enough to make a better impression. She had a feeling that she would be working with Fox in the future and hoped that she could somehow be comfortable enough to actually find her voice in his presence. She looked down at the datapad she had been meticulously taking notes on and scanned over the safety protocols again. She would be sure to commit them to memory. Fox was truly thorough, she thought with something resembling admiration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I know that technically Fox would have his phase one armor at this point, but I just love his phase two armor so much that I had to use it. It makes him look so fierce and I feel like it gives us some idea of his sense of style. Foxy's got swag! And I kind of love that we never see his face in TCW, because I'm pretty excited about describing how I envision him sans-"sun bonnet"! 
> 
> Also, poor Riyo... she means well, but social anxiety is real and can take down the best of us. And little does our boi Fox know that she was hanging on every word he said.


	3. What About Second Impressions?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fox is out of his element.  
> Riyo remembers how to talk. Mostly.  
> Thire's a flirt.  
> Ariya is that annoyingly perfect girl we all wish we could be like.  
> Let the pining begin.

Fox made his way through the winding halls of the senate building to the Chancellor's office. About halfway there his helmet's internal messaging system lit up with a message from Thire.

Thire: So...

Fox: So...

Thire: Come on Fox! What did you think? She's amazing right?

Fox: She seemed pretty nice

Thire: Pretty Nice?!

Thire: Really?!

Fox: She is beautiful and very kind Thire. Happy?

Thire: I'll assume that means you approve...

Fox: Do you need me to approve?

Thire: No, but I'd like to know you do anyway

Fox: Well, I'd have to get to know her more, but so far I approve

Thire: Thanks Vod

Fox: Just be careful...

Fox: I don't want you to get hurt

Thire: I'll be fine, I'm a big boy

Fox: Debatable

Thire: I'm not bringing you food anymore

Fox: Empty threats... 

Fox: I've got to go, Chancy has summoned... 

Thire: **insert Wolfe worthy eye roll** Good luck...

Fox: Thanks. If I don't make it, it was nice knowing you and I'm leaving everything to Cody

Thire: Hey! I thought you were leaving everything to me!

Fox: Cody's had a rough week chasing Kenobi, Skywalker, and their feral padawan, all over the known galaxy, he needs this...

Thire: Fair point...

Chat Ended

Meeting with the chancellor always made Fox feel nauseous and exhausted. Once finally back outside of the office, Fox had to take a few cleansing breathes to get the sick feeling in his stomach to settle. Checking his schedule, he decided it would be as good a time as any to make his way back to Senator Chuchi's office to finish her briefing.

___

Ariya had gone off to get them an early lunch and Riyo took the time to enjoy the quiet of her office. She had always loved moving into a new space, it gave her the feeling of new beginnings and left her with fresh inspiration. She pulled a box of her things that had been delivered the day before onto her desk and started emptying the contents - datapads, office supplies, and lastly a photo of her with her family. She looked at it with longing; the feeling of homesickness nagging at her again. She thought back to the day the photo was taken, She had just graduated from the academy and her parents and two older brothers had come to her graduation ceremony. She felt as if it were a lifetime ago. The war had changed so much. Her father was one of many who had lost his business due to new off-world trade restrictions and the whole economy of their planet was suffering. She had pursued the office of senator because she wanted to make a difference. To help her people. To bring a swifter end to this awful war. 

Riyo's reverie was broken by a knock on her door that made her jump. "Come in," she said as she set the photo down on her desk.

Riyo turned toward the door expecting to see Ariya, but her eyes landed on a tall, red-armored trooper standing in her doorway with his hands behind his back.

"Oh! Hello Commander. I wasn't expecting you back so soon," she said in surprise.

"My meeting was quicker than expected," he answered. "Are you ready for your tour?"

"Well... I... would like Ariya to have the tour as well. She’s out getting us an early lunch and some caf... We didn't have time for a proper breakfast this morning... I overslept... It's a good thing Ari woke me when she did or we would have been even later than we already were. I'm sorry about that by the way..." She inwardly cringed at her own awkward rambling. Riyo hated small talk. She preferred to dive right into the heart of an important issue, or to connect with others on a deep, personal level. But she had found that had often made people uncomfortable, and so they stood in awkward silence for a moment -  _ as if that didn't make people uncomfortable _ . “Um… Would you like to sit with me and wait?” Riyo asked, taking a seat on the emerald green couch on one wall of her office.

"I can come back later," Fox said stiffly.

"If you don't have the time to wait... or if you don't want to... that’s fine. She should be back soon though, and you are welcome to stay," Riyo said with a shy smile, determined to start fresh with the commander. 

  
  


___

Senator Chuchi’s smile made Fox hesitate. On one hand, he did have more to do than he even liked to think about, but on the other, he had been given the chance to sit for a moment and talk to a beautiful woman.  _ Oh kriff, this is a bad idea... _ the rational part of his brain yelled at him. Unfortunately for Fox, it seemed that the irrational part that he had worked so hard to tame, took over and he found himself walking toward the couch mumbling something about having all the time in the world.  _ Really? _ the rational part tried again in vain as he sat down as far from Riyo as the small couch would allow.

Fox broke the silence first. "So... how do you like Coruscant so far?" 

"Well... I haven't seen much of it yet...but my first impression is that it’s big and busy and loud."

Fox couldn’t help a small smile from creeping onto his face as he acknowledged how accurate her observation was.

"How long have you been stationed here?" she asked 

"Since after the Battle of Geonosis," he replied

"You don't like it here?" she almost stated more than asked.

He paused to look at her face, how did she know? He had always prided himself on being unreadable.  _ Was he losing his edge? He'd need to work on that. _ "It's an honor to do my duty to the republic," he said with a conviction he didn't feel. The truth was that he didn’t like it there; he felt he should be out on the front fighting like his batchmates, rather than be stuck babysitting over-privileged senators.

There was another awkward silence.

"You know, you don't have to wear that helmet in here, I don't plan on filling the room with poison gas until later this evening," Riyo said with the slightest hint of a grin. 

It took a moment for Fox to register the dry humor in her voice. Did she just make a joke? No, not just a joke, but a joke dripping with the same kind of dark sarcasm that had become a second language to him and his brothers. He chuckled and she smiled.  _ Oh no. No no no!  _ The rational part of his mind screamed at him as the irrational part took over yet again and he reached up to take off his helmet. 

He slid the helmet over his head and set it on the couch between them.  _ Kriff, she’s beautiful, _ he thought as he looked up at her without the filter of his helmet’s visor.

___

Riyo wasn't sure what she expected to see when Fox took off his helmet. She obviously knew what the clones looked like, but still, she expected him to look different, more harsh and hardened... older maybe. She took a moment to take him in. He had golden-brown skin, warm brown eyes, a sharp jawline, and unlike Thire's standard military haircut, Fox's hair was short on the sides and back, fading into a mess of dark curls on top. He had a small scar on the left side of his forehead just under his hairline, and he clearly had not shaved in a day or two as he had the faint shadow of a beard. Riyo noticed a thin line of gold tattooed on either side of his neck peaking out of the top of his black undersuit and reaching almost to the back of his jawline. What was most surprising to her though, was that he looked to be not much older than her, despite the weariness in his eyes. She hadn’t expected that, and she certainly hadn’t expected her heart to flutter when his warm brown eyes met with hers. 

They sat there for a moment in silence staring at one another until Fox suddenly broke eye contact and looked at the ground intently. 

Riyo realized she was gawking at the same time and looked to the door, almost willing Ariya to be there to rescue her. When she realized she would have no such luck, she racked her brain for something to say and without thinking it through, landed on "So, Commander, what do you do in your free time?"

Fox's eyebrows shot up "I... Uh... Well, I don’t’ really get a lot of free time... I guess maybe teaching hand-to-hand combat drills with the shinies."

"Shinies?" Riyo asked.

"New troopers. Their armor is clean and new when they arrive from Kamino, so we call them shinies,” he answered.

"That makes sense... So you really don't get free time?"

"Not much." He shrugged.

"Hmm..." Riyo hummed, feeling slightly disturbed by this information, though she shouldn't really be surprised by it. She opened her mouth to say something else when the woosh of the office door and the sound of Ariya giggling drew both of their eyes. 

___

Ariya walked in holding a tray of drinks and talking over her shoulder to someone. A moment later, Thire walked in after her, holding a few takeaway boxes of food. Once inside the door, the two of them caught sight of Riyo and Fox sitting on the couch and stopped in their tracks. 

"Oh, Commander Fox! You’re back just in time! I ran into Commander Thire on my way to get food and he was kind enough to help me carry it! I invited him to join us for lunch! You'll have to join us too! There is enough for everyone!" Ariya said in a cheery voice.

Fox shot to his feet, heat rising in his face. "Uh... I should really go. I can come back when you are done with lunch," He stammered, throwing a pointed look at Thire.

"Oh come on Fox," Thire said, and Fox could hear the smug smile on his face under his helmet. "You're already here,  _ your bucket is off _ and I know for a fact you haven't eaten since I brought you dinner last night."

Fox glared at Thire, his face getting redder by the minute.  _ Should never have sat down, Fox,  _ the rational part of his brain taunted. 

"You haven't eaten since last night?! Oh, you really must stay and eat something," Riyo insisted rising to her feet and placing a hand on his arm instinctually.

His head snapped to look at her hand, his face now redder than it possibly had ever been.  _ Why had he kriffing taken his helmet off?! _

Riyo realized she was touching him, and pulled her hand back quickly, blushing a lovely shade of lilac.

"We really do insist Commander! There is plenty to go around and we can't have the man in charge of our safety going hungry!" Ariya declared. 

"Yeah,  _ Commander  _ we insist," Thire smirked as he set the food down on the desk and took off his helmet.

"I... guess I could stay... for a bit." Fox stammered.

___

Fox was surprised at how much food there was. Apparently, Ariya couldn't choose what to get and had decided to try everything. They sat around Riyo's desk and ate, the girls laughing every time Thire or Fox's face would light up when they tried something they had never tasted before. Thire and Ariya did most of the talking, leaving Riyo and Fox content to watch their friends flirt helplessly.

"Oh! Thire, you have to try this! Ariya exclaimed, holding a small, cake-like dessert in front of his face.

"Ok," he grinned and eyed her as he leaned forward and ate it out of her hand.

Ariya blushed and giggled. "Do you like it?"

"Whoa issogood," he replied, his mouth full.

Fox rolled his eyes at his brother’s bad manners, but Ariya didn't seem to notice. Riyo laughed and looked over at him. He gave her a slight grin and grabbed one of the desserts to try for himself. It was good. Maybe the best dessert he had ever tasted. His eyes widened, causing Riyo to giggle, and he felt the heat rise in his face again as he caught her eye. He ran his fingers through his hair and sat back in his chair contentedly.  _ This is nice, _ he thought.  _ Really nice. _ He just hoped he wouldn't regret pushing his schedule back so much when he finally made it to his office to do paperwork that night.

___

Riyo couldn't have imagined that morning that she would be enjoying such a lovely afternoon with new friends in her new office. For the first time that day, she felt herself relax, her heart light as she giggled over Ariya and Thire's hopeless flirting. She noticed that Fox had relaxed a bit and had smiled and even laughed a few times. He was clearly very different from Thire, despite being almost identical and she found herself hoping she would have a chance to get to know him more. When they had all finished eating, she said "Well Commander Fox, should we have that tour now?" 

Fox stiffened in his chair as if remembering why he was there in the first place. "Yes, we can do that now. Thank you for lunch, Senator," he said, standing up to help with clean up. 

"You’re welcome! And please, call me Riyo."

"Uh... I'm technically not allowed to," he stammered.

"Well, you're  _ technically _ not allowed to have lunch with a senator in her office either,” said Thire, grinning. "But that didn't stop you."

Fox glared at Thire again and said, "shouldn't you be on patrol right now?"

Thire rolled his eyes and pulled his gloves back on. "Well Ariya, Riyo, Fox" he nodded at each of them and grinned widely "This has been the best lunch I've had since last time Fox shared his stash of confiscated sweets and liquor with the rest of us commanders."

Fox turned red and balled his fists. "Patrol's Thire!"

"Aye-aye Commander," he said throwing a lazy solute at Fox. Turning to Ariya he said with a sweet smile "I'm glad I ran into you, Ariya. Hopefully, I'll run into you again soon." She smiled and agreed, and with that, he turned and left, slipping his helmet over his head before opening the door. 

Riyo smiled at just how much Fox and Thire's banter reminded her of her brothers. She turned to Fox and said, "lead the way Commander".

"Fox," he said. "You can call me Fox... if you want.”

She smiled. "Then lead the way, Fox."

___

The tour was uneventful to all but Fox, who's helmet comm was bombarded with messages from his fellow Commanders.

Thire: Alright boys! Guess who I found SITTING DOWN in Senator Chuchi's office with his HELMET OFF?

Thorn: No Kriffing Way!

Thire: Yes Kriffing Way!

Stone: VOD! I saw her in the hall today! Daaaaaamn! Way to go Foxy! 

Thorn: Details NOW! 

Fox: Don't listen to a word that di'kut says! It was nothing! 

Thire: Aren't you giving her a tour right now? Maybe you should focus on that and let us do the talking.

Fox: You included me in this chat! If you wanted to gossip, you could have kept me out of it!

Thire: Where's the fun in that?

Stone: Oh man, I would pay actual credits to see your face right now Fox.

Thorn: Too bad you lost all your credits to that shiny in Sabacc last night. 

Stone: You just had to remind me

Thire: Focus guys! We were talking about Fox.

Stone: Yeah Thorn, shut up.

Thorn: You shut up!

Thire: Anyway, I walk into the office with Ariya and Fox is sitting there on a couch chatting with the senator without his helmet on!!

Thorn: He never takes his helmet off in the senate building! 

Thire: I know! 

Stone: Wait, who's Ariya?

Thorn: The girl Thire's madly in love with

Stone: Riiiight

Thorn: Continue

Thire: Yeah, so then they invited us to stay for lunch

Stone: did you?

Thire: Yeah. It was great...

Thorn: Wait, Fox actually stayed? For lunch? With a senator? 

Thire: YES! 

Stone: I would pay actual credits to see that

Thorn: We already established that you have no credits

Stone: Stop reminding me

Thorn: Then stop bringing it up!

Fox: I can't believe I actually share DNA with you morons.

Thorn: You love us

Fox: Keep telling yourself that.

Stone: I have to go, Senator Binks got stuck in the lift again. I hate my life.

Thorn: Sounds more fun than prison duty

Thire: Have fun with that vod...

Fox: Better you than me. 

Stone: Wow, thanks, guys... Have fun making eyes at the Senator, Foxy!

Fox: Maybe I should say the same to you Stone...

Stone: I hate you

Chat ended

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, that last bit has still got me cracking up. I just hope someone else finds me as funny as I find myself. Anyway, I loved writing this chapter! The attraction is real people!


	4. Oh the Weight of Regrets and Responsibility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fox is stressed  
> Riyo is injured  
> Fox punches a droid  
> Thorn punches Fox in the face (but like in a loving brother kind of way)  
> Riyo eats a lot of cookies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I know the timeline is off because the "Hostage Crisis" episode is not in chronological order, but I'm not completely following the Canon timeline anyway since I already have Fox in Phase 2 armor, so oh well! Also, I am not a martial artist so if you are and the fight scene is totally unrealistic, I sincerely apologize! It is short for a reason! I changed the rating to T because of some intense emotional stuff and a bit of mild language.

Riyo awoke to the sound of a voice crying out, drenched in sweat and sobbing, it took her a moment to realize it was her own voice. Her own choked cry that had woken her from a fitful sleep filled with the images and fears that plague those who've faced a near-death experience. It had been three days since Cad Bane had taken her and a hand full of other senators hostage. Riyo had been told of the dangers of being a senator with strong beliefs, but it hadn't even been about that. She had simply been in the wrong place at the wrong time and had almost paid for it with her life. 

She was actually coping rather well. In the light of day, it hardly bothered her, but there was something about dreams that had a way of turning even the smallest fears into monsters. She winced as she tried to move into a more comfortable position. Despite a dislocated shoulder and a concussion, she had been lucky. They had all been lucky that Skywalker had just happened to be there. She still wasn't sure why he had been there or why Padme had his lightsaber, but she had gotten to know Padme enough by then, that she had some ideas about it. 

A knock at her door made her jump.

"Ri?"

"Come in Ari," she said.

Ariya walked in, a look of concern on her face. "Are you ok? I thought I heard you crying."

"Nightmare," Riyo said quietly.

Ariya rushed to Riyo's side "Oh Ri! I'm so sorry! You are safe now! Do you want some tea?" 

"Thank you. I'm ok. But... Would you mind staying with me?"

"Of course not!" Ariya said as she climbed into Riyo's bed and snuggled up with her friend. "I was so scared! I don't know what I would have done if...." She broke off as the tears spilled down her cheeks.

Riyo let a few of her own tears fall as she wrapped her good arm around her friend. "I'm ok. I'm safe,” she whispered.

"Oh Ri, I should be the one comforting you! I'm sorry!" Ariya exclaimed as she wiped the tears away. "I'm so glad that Jedi was there! I'm so glad you are safe!" 

"Me too."

___

Fox was exhausted. Sweat was dripping off his nose and his knuckles were bloody and battered, but Fox didn't care. It felt good to hit something. It helped him think. It made sense. He didn't know how long he had been sparring with the training droid, but he had barely begun to untangle his thoughts. He couldn’t figure out why he was so upset. He had only known Senator Chuchi for two months and had only talked to her a handful of times at that. But when he had heard that Riyo was one of the senators taken hostage by Cad Bane, it was as if he was reliving Geonosis all over. The nightmares had started again and the same feeling of helplessness that he had felt in losing countless numbers of men, the men he was responsible for, threatened to overwhelm him. 

_She's fine. She's safe._ He kept telling himself but he still couldn't shake the feeling that he should have been there, or that his men should have been there. _She could have been killed. They all could have been killed._ The incident had only proved that the Senate Guards were as useless as he thought them. The safety of the Republic Senators was his responsibility, and he had been unable to protect them, _just as he had been unable to protect his men on Geonosis_. 

For some reason he couldn't explain, he felt especially responsible for Senator Chuchi's safety. He told himself it was because she was young and inexperienced and needed extra protection. Maybe he had seen an eagerness and innocence in her that reminded him of a shiny version of himself and his batchmates before they had shipped out from Kamino. Or maybe it was because every time he talked to her, he felt like he _was_ that eager, reckless shiny again.

Whatever it was, he felt responsible for her and she had been in terrible danger and had been injured. The medics had said it wasn't serious. Just a concussion and a dislocated shoulder from the fall when Skywalker had cut through the floor to avoid the blast. _Thank the stars Skywalker had been there._ It had been three days and she was expected to return to work the next morning. 

"What did that droid do to you?" Fox could barely hear Thorn's voice over his own heavy breathing and pounding heart. 

He didn't answer, just kept blocking and striking at a nearly impossible pace until Thorn used the override control to shut down the droid.

"Turn it back on!" Fox panted.

"It wasn't your fault Fox."

"Turn it back on!"

"You've been at it for 2 hours. You need to cut yourself a break," Thorn insisted.

"Thorn! Turn the kriffing droid back on!"

"No. If you want to fight, you can fight me," Thorn said, walking out onto the sparring mats and dropping into a fighting stance in front of Fox.

Fox glared at him, considering. Deciding that Thorn was serious, he charged with all the speed and skill of an ARC trained Clone Commander. Out of his three fellow commanders, Thorn was the only one who had ever been able to beat him sparring, and that had only been a couple of times. Thorn easily avoided the attack and countered with a right hook that was blocked by Fox, who followed with an uppercut that met with Thorn's ribs. Thorn quickly pushed Fox back and went on the offensive, moving into Fox's space with blinding speed, jabbing with his right a split second before his left hook connected with Fox's jaw. Fox staggard back for a moment, but found his footing again quickly and wrapped his arms around the back of Thorn's neck, while bringing a knee up to collide with the same spot in his ribs. Thorn landed a blow to Fox's ribs in return, then pushed him one more time and decided to hang back and let Fox make the next move. But Fox was tired and he was getting sloppy. He stepped forward and jabbed. Thorn caught his hand and easily twisted it around behind Fox's back, locking him in a chokehold with his other arm. Fox struggled pointlessly, unwilling to give up. Thorn just held him tighter.

"It wasn't your fault Fox! You have to let it go!" Thorn said.

"The safety of those senators is my responsibility and I couldn't protect them!"

"Damn it, Fox! I'm not talking about the senators and you know it! What happened on Geonosis, the men you lost. It wasn't your fault and you have to stop blaming yourself! We all lost men that day! And every single day since, thousands of our brothers have given their lives for the Republic. They knew their duty! They were willing to pay the price! Killing yourself isn't going to honor that sacrifice, and it sure as hell isn't going to bring them back!"

Thorn could feel the fight drain out of Fox and stepped to his side, gently lowering him to the floor as Fox collapsed in his arms, sobs wracking his entire body. "I've got you, vod," Thorn murmured as he held Fox protectively, allowing him to vent his grief. They stayed that way for a long time. When Fox had finally started breathing normally again, Thorn wrapped his hand around the back of Fox's neck and pulled his head gently forward until their foreheads were together. "You are a good soldier, a great leader, and an even better man, Fox. Your men love and trust you. You have to forgive yourself," Thorn said with quiet authority.

Fox wrapped his own hand around the back of Thorn's neck, pressing his forehead back into his brother's as he let the truth the words wash over him.

__

Riyo was having a hard time focusing on work, between the pain in her injured shoulder and the headache caused by hours of reading off of datapads just days after a concussion. The medics had said that both should improve over the next week. Riyo distracted herself with the cookies that Padme had brought to her office that morning. Padme had been so thoughtful, constantly checking on Riyo and offering to be there to talk whenever she needed to. It was nice to have a friend who had experience and wisdom to draw from.

Riyo had just sent her aide, Ariya out to get caf when someone knocked on her door. She jumped, and it took a moment for her racing heart to settle before she walked over to open it. Standing outside was a tall trooper in familiar red armor.

"Oh, Commander Fox! Won't you come in?" Riyo said, unable to hide the surprise in her voice. Though she had seen him in the halls a few times and even had a few short conversations with him, Fox hadn't been to her office since their lunch on her first day. She had fully intended on inviting him and Thire back, but the pressure of life as a senator was something that she still found to be rather all-consuming. Not that Thire needed an invitation, he had often found excuses to stop by and flirt with Ariya. Riyo didn't mind, of course, Thire had become a dear friend, and she loved the way he made Ariya so happy.

"What brings you to this part of the senate building Commander?" Riyo asked as she led Fox to the couch. "Please, have a seat"

"Thank you, Senator" Fox followed her to the couch and hesitantly sat down after her. 

"Please Fox, I must insist you call me Riyo. At least in my own office."

"Right. I just came by to see how you are doing. I heard you were injured." 

"That’s very kind of you. Thankfully it's nothing serious. My shoulder was dislocated and I got a concussion. The meds help with the pain, but I'm afraid they make me a bit sleepy." She said lightly.

"Riyo..."

"Yes?" she answered, searching his visor for some clue as to why his tone was so pained.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that. I'm sorry my men and I weren't there to protect you." Fox looked down at his hands, his shoulders slumped in regret as he said it.

"Oh, Fox," Riyo said "Please don't blame yourself for something that was in no way your fault! Knowing what happened to the Senate Guards on duty, I am glad you and your men weren't there.

"Fox snorted."Senate Guards are useless," he spat out before he could stop himself. "I mean, my men are better trained for hostage scenarios," he amended quickly.

Riyo laughed, amused by his slip of raw honesty. "They were rather useless weren't they?" She mused with a cheeky grin. 

He couldn't help but smile back, forgetting for a moment that he had his helmet on and she couldn't see it. "You didn't hear that from me."

She smiled, surprised at how comfortable she was as she thought back on how awkward their first meeting had been. Two months of forced polite conversations had helped her to gain some confidence in the art of small talk. He seemed more comfortable as well and she found that she was enjoying his company, though his helmet still made her a bit uneasy.

"You know, I won't tell anyone if you take it off." 

"Ah... What?" Fox stammered 

As soon as the words left her mouth she cringed, a purple blush dusting her cheeks. "Your helmet!" She exclaimed. "You don't have to wear it in here... Unless you want to of course. Thire always takes his off... I just thought, maybe it's more comfortable without it... But maybe you prefer it... That's fine too." She ended, feeling as though she had just dug a big hole she was scrambling to get out of. _So much for not being awkward..._

Fox only hesitated for a moment before removing his helmet and placing it on the floor next to him. Riyo noticed that his face was slightly flushed as well. Her eyes drifted to the gold tattoos on his neck that she had seen before, barely visible above his collar. Tattoos always had deep meaning in her culture and she was curious to know if they did in his too. She considered asking about them but decided against it, for fear she would say something awkward again.

In an attempt to cut the awkward silence that followed, she said, "You know, Thire tells me you have a bit of a sweet tooth. Senator Amidala brought me some cookies this morning. Would you like one?" She didn't wait for a response before getting up to retrieve them off of her desk and returning to place the basket on the couch between them.

"Uh, yeah... thank you."

Picking up a cookie, she held it out to him. He quickly removed his gloves as he always did before eating and took the cookie from her, careful not to touch her hand. 

Riyo couldn’t help but notice that his hands were bruised and swollen, the skin on a few of his knuckles torn and scabbed. "Fox! Your hands! What happened?" She exclaimed. 

Fox paused and looked down at his hands. Riyo watched as he fought and failed to keep his expression emotionless. "Training drills got a little out of hand last night," he mumbled, staring at the cookie in his fidgeting fingers. 

She had a feeling there was more to the story, but decided not to press the issue. "Out of hand? It looks like you got in a fight with a duracrete wall! Did you have a medic look at it?" 

"It's fine. It doesn't even hurt anymore." 

"So you didn't have a medic look at it. Fox, it looks like you have a broken bone in your left hand. My mother is a medic and insisted on training me in field medicine. Will you at least let me take a look?" She held her free hand out expectantly.

Fox looked at her, and after a moment of what she could only assume was a fierce internal debate, he extended his left hand to her. Riyo took it and was instantly aware of how warm and rough his hand was and how it made her own seem so small in comparison. She tried to ignore the way his whole body tensed at her touch and how he swallowed as if his mouth was as dry as hers suddenly felt.

___

Fox swore under his breath as Riyo prodded his injured hand. His instincts almost caused him to rip it right out of her grip, but something inside him didn't let him pull away from the warmth of her gentle touch. He thought he would have happily let her poke at his broken bones all day as long as it meant his hand could stay in hers. 

"I think you have a metacarpal fracture. You need to have a medic look at it to be sure it heals right." Riyo set his hand down gently and moved to retrieve a medkit out of the bottom drawer of her desk. Once she sat down again, she grabbed his hand and set it on her knee while she dug into the kit to find bacta and bandages.

Fox's breath caught in his throat for a moment and he could feel heat rising in his face as he tried desperately _not_ to think about the fact that she had put _his hand on her knee_. He attempted to focus instead on her face, but the way she looked with her nose all scrunched up as she focused on the task at hand wasn't much better and he found himself searching the office frantically to find something else to focus on. 

He winced again as she sprayed the bacta on his broken skin. She wrapped the bandage all the way around his hand and then reached for the other. Fox set his uneaten cookie down and gave her his right hand, this time holding it up for her to work on it a safe distance from her knee. 

"Do training exercises always leave the Marshal Commander this battered?" She asked, with a playful irony in her voice. 

"You should see the other guy..." He grinned as she finished wrapping his hand and let go to return the supplies to her medkit.

"Well, I hope _he_ at least had the sense to see a medic." She said with a teasing look in her eye. "Or are all of your brothers this stubborn and reckless?"

"I think recklessness makes up about half our genetic programming. They try to train it out of us, but here we are..." He chuckled.

"And the stubbornness? Is that genetic programming too?" She teased.

He laughed and shrugged as he finally remembered his cookie and took a bite. "Wow, these are really good!" 

"They are, aren't they? I think I've had three already this morning... but who's counting?" Riyo confessed, "Padme made them herself."

"Senator Amidala is very kind. I'm glad you’re friends with her."

"Yes, so am I." She smiled and grabbed another cookie.

They ate together in comfortable silence, each of them feeling the heaviness of the last few days lifting off of their shoulders. 

"I should get going," Fox finally said when he had run out of excuses to stay longer. "I just wanted to check-in and make sure you were ok."

"Well, I'm certainly glad you did or who knows how long you would have walked around with a shattered hand!" She said with a playful grin that made his heart skip a beat.

He smiled and rolled his eyes at her.

Riyo laughed and said, "Thank you for coming Fox. Promise me you will go see the medic as soon as you can?"

"Yes ma'am," he said with a mock salute as he stood to put his gloves and helmet back on. He looked at her for a moment, "Thank you Riyo. I'm really glad you're safe" Then he turned on his heel and left, not willing to admit to himself how much he wished he could just stay in that office with her all day. 

___

Riyo watched him go wishing she could think of some reason to ask him to stay. She didn't think she had ever felt so drawn to someone she hardly knew. It confused and excited her and she wasn't quite sure what to do with those feelings. What she did know was that she was grateful to have a friend like Fox. That, and that her head wasn't aching so badly anymore.


	5. Best Friends and Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fox is a good big brother  
> Riyo faces cold hard reality  
> Ariya and Thire are goners  
> #feedfox2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A trooper is physically and verbally assaulted by a senator. No detailed description, just referenced as Fox tells Riyo about it in his office.
> 
> Patch, Captain Royal and CT-0501(who will be named soon I promise!) are my OC Troopers. I love them.

The rest of the day Fox struggled to get himself to stop thinking about Riyo. Not only had she welcomed him and thanked him for his concern, but she had also been worried about him, and had taken time out of her own day to tend to his wounds. 

He didn't think he had ever been so conflicted in his life. He didn't like or trust senators. He knew them to be dishonest and lacking in respect for him or his men. Of course, there had been exceptions, such as Amidala, Farr, and Organa who were at least respectful to him and his brothers, but even they had never treated him with such warmth and kindness. The more reckless part of him longed to lean into that kindness and simply let himself get lost in it. But the skeptical and jaded side of him strongly distrusted it and resisted the way he was so drawn to her.  _ Stop being an idiot Fox, she's just going to use you. She's drawing you in to make you her pawn in some political game,  _ He kept telling himself, not fully willing to believe it. He had seen it before though, his men being seduced by some politician or other and manipulated to help them advance their agenda, only to be tossed aside once they were no longer of value. He would never allow himself to be used like that. Never. So why did he catch himself seeking her out? Why did his heart flutter every time he saw her in the hall? Why did he feel he could be  _ himself  _ around her? His true self, that only his batchmates and fellow commanders ever saw...

  
  


___

  
  


"You broke your hand?!" Patch pulled Fox deeper into the medbay and shoved him onto a cot. "Commander, I've told you! You have to wrap your hands when you spar with the droids!" The medic scolded as he unwrapped the bandages from Fox's hands and sized up the damage. "Who wrapped your hands? I've never seen this technique before." 

Fox didn't know what to say. There was no way he was going to tell Patch that a senator had wrapped his hands, let alone a beautiful female senator. "Uh, Thorn helped me out after my training session." It wasn't completely a lie, more like a redirection. After all, Thorn had been there to help him... 

Patch glanced up with a skeptical look. Of course, Fox knew Patch didn’t believe him but was glad he didn’t press the issue. He was probably just grateful that Fox had come to the medbay without being dragged there. "Well, he did a good job,” Patch replied, “but you’re going to need a cast and no more sparring for at least two weeks."

"I don't need a cast. It doesn't even hurt," Fox complained.

"You're getting a cast, Commander. You don't want this to heal wrong. Don't worry, it's a thin cast that will fit under your gloves. You'll hardly notice it." 

"Fine."

"You know Commander, I'm not gonna lie, I'm surprised you didn't just try to hide this from me. Trying to get you into the medbay is usually about easy as herding Tooka cats" Patch said, giving Fox a questioning look.

"I'm here Patch, just be cool about it or I'm going to leave before you can put that stupid cast on me," Fox grumbled, becoming increasingly irritated with himself for promising Riyo that he would see a medic.

"Alright, don't get your blacks in a bunch. I'm going to get the casting kit. You better be here when I get back, or I'm going to have to pull rank on you. Again." Patch threatened with a crooked grin. 

While Patch applied the cast to his hand, Fox tried hard not to think about how rough Patch's hands were compared to Riyo's and how he would never complain about visiting the medbay if she was there to treat his wounds. He tried not to think about his hand on her knee or the cute way she scrunched her nose as she concentrated. He tried, and he failed.

___

  
  


"Are you sure this is a good idea, Ari? I'm not sure we are welcome in the Guard building," Riyo said, looking at her friend nervously as they walked in the direction of the Coruscant Guard headquarters. They had been celebrating the Pantoran Solstice holiday with traditional treats and music but had found that it was making them even more homesick than normal. Solstice was a holiday that was usually celebrated with family and friends, and joining the festivities via holocall just wasn't the same. So the girls had decided to take some of their traditional Solstice berry tarts to their new friends. They had just left Padme's apartment and Ariya had convinced Riyo that they should take some to the Guard. She happened to know that at least Thire would be off duty that evening. 

"Of course I'm sure Ri!" she replied. "This... actually isn't the first time I've been there..." she added sheepishly.

Riyo stopped in her tracks "It's not?! When have you been to the Guard headquarters? And why?"

Ariya paused and looked down at her feet. "I brought Thire dinner the other day." 

Riyo stared at Ariya for a moment. "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked.

"I... you were busy working on your bill and I didn't want to bother you with my personal life..." 

Riyo was slightly hurt that her friend hadn’t felt she had time for her. They had shared everything with one another since they were little, especially when it came to boys. But she knew it was so like Ariya to not want to add any worry or distraction onto Riyo's already overflowing plate. The last few months since they arrived had been quite a whirlwind of meetings and committees and other senate duties. 

"Ari... I am so sorry that I've been so busy, I know we haven't really had much time to just talk lately. But please don't ever feel like your personal life is a burden to me in any way. You’re my best friend! I want you to be happy and I want to share in that happiness." Riyo exclaimed with feeling. "Plus, I feel that as your best friend, I have a right to know when you go on a date," she added with a grin.

Ariya's worried expression was replaced by a relieved smile. "Oh Ri, I didn't mean to leave you out of anything! You've just been so busy..."

"Ari, I promise I will do better to make time for girl talk from now on. Now, lead the way, my dear, we have some Solstice treats to deliver!" 

___

  
  


The Guard Headquarters was a large, warehouse-style building on the edge of the senate complex. On either side of the entrance, there were large statues of Guard troopers and a huge mural of the Guard logo above it. It was all rather impressive and intimidating to Riyo, but she continued on behind her friend who confidently approached the front doors, nodding, and smiling at the Troopers guarding the entrance as they greeted them with "Good evening, ma'am. Good evening Senator." 

Once inside, they found that the front lobby of the building was elaborately decorated. There was plush furniture in what Riyo assumed was the waiting area, a large front desk, and what appeared to be 2 meeting rooms off to one side. There were large paintings on the walls, some showing battalions of troopers standing at attention, others of single troopers pointing or looking to the side. Riyo couldn't help but notice that the images did a thorough job of making the troopers look impersonal. She was instantly reminded of the propaganda that could often be seen on the holonet. The kind that promoted the war and made one forget that there were actual faces behind those masks - actual men in that armor. It made her shudder slightly and she wondered, not for the first time, how it made the troopers themselves feel. 

"Good evening Senator, miss Alloni" A helmetless trooper at the front desk greeted them with a big smile. 

"Good evening Captain!" Ariya greeted in a cheery voice. "Riyo, this is Captain Royal, we met last time I was here."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Captain," Riyo said with a smile and extended her hand to the trooper. After a surprised look and a moment of hesitation, he smiled and reached out to shake her hand. The markings on his armor were slightly different than other troopers she had seen, and Riyo quickly memorized these unique details so she would be able to recognize him later. He had a bright, friendly smile and his hair was shaved on the sides revealing a tattoo of an elaborate design that resembled a crown on the left side of his head, Riyo assumed that it must be connected to his name.

She was about to ask about it when he looked back at Ariya and said with a grin, "Commander Thire is in his office ma'am. I'm sure he'll be happy to see you." Then he pressed a button that opened the door behind the desk.

Ariya blushed and thanked him, handing him a berry tart before the two of them took off down the hall to the offices.

They walked down a long hallway, occasionally passing troopers who snapped to attention at the sight of them. Riyo couldn't help but notice the stark difference in design and decor once they passed into the hallway beyond the door. The hall and every room they had caught glimpses into, was a sea of grey durasteel. There was nothing homey, nothing comfortable to be seen anywhere. Besides a few handpainted murals, that she assumed had been painted by the troopers themselves, it was sterile and unwelcoming. Something inside her cringed at the realization that the lobby was simply a facade to make the senators and public who visited the office buy into the propaganda of the war, and to ease the conscience of anyone who may be interested in or sympathetic to the troopers reality. They continued walking and two troopers walked out of a door and snapped to attention. As they passed Riyo saw what must be the barracks, it was a very large room with rows and rows of bunks filling it. The beds were stacked two high with thin mattresses, very uninviting blankets, and no pillows. 

Finally, they reached the last doors in the hallway and Ariya knocked on the one to their left.

"Come in" they heard from the other side of the door and Ariya tapped the control panel and the door opened with a woosh.

Thire looked up from his datapad and smiled excitedly when he saw Ariya and Riyo standing in the doorway. He was the only one in the office, though it had three desks. The room was almost as stark as the hallway, other than being quite crowded with the desks and file cabinets along the walls.

"Ari, Riyo, what brings you two here this evening?" he asked pleasantly, rising from his chair to walk toward them. 

Ariya's smile was radiant as she looked at Thire and Riyo could tell that her friend was absolutely in love with him. And by the look on his face, it seemed that he might be in just as deep. They all sat and chatted for a while as Thire gushed over the tarts they had brought. After about 20 minutes of pleasant conversation, Riyo felt that she should leave them to have some time alone. 

"Is Commander Fox in this evening?" She asked Thire. "I would like to take a treat to him as well."

"Yeah, he should be in his office across the hall. I can take you over there if you like, I'm sure he'll be happy to see you," Thire answered. 

"Thank you, I'm sure I can find my way. You two stay here," Riyo said with a smile.

Ariya looked up at her with a mix of gratitude and giddiness as she turned to leave.

As Riyo left the office, her heart squeezed with a mix of joy and fear. She couldn't be happier for the two of them, yet she was afraid that the harsh reality of their lives would make their love more difficult than it should be. She quickly walked across the hall and paused before knocking on the door that must be to Fox's office. She didn't know why, but suddenly she was nervous to see him. It had been a few weeks since she had wrapped his wounded hands and they had only talked a few times since, but she found that her heart would race a bit every time she saw him. She shook her head, shoved those feelings deep down, and knocked on the door.

There was a moment of silence followed by the sound of a chair scraping across the floor and then the door opened to Fox standing in the doorway with a look of weariness and frustration plastered across his handsome features. The frustration melted into surprise as his eyes widened at the sight of her. "Riyo, what are you doing here?" He cringed slightly at how unprofessional he had sounded and tried again, "Forgive me, Senator, I wasn't expecting you. Is there something I can help you with?"

After a pang of awkwardness at having come to his office unannounced, she looked up at him with a small smile and said "Hello Commander, Ariya and I were celebrating the Pantoran Soltice and thought we would bring some treats to share. She is with Commander Thire now and I thought I would see if you wanted some," she said, holding up the basket of tarts as proof of her mission. She heard a sniff and a slight shuffle behind him and realized that he was not alone. Catching sight of the other trooper in the office she said "Oh, I'm so sorry, did I interrupt a meeting? I can just go!"

Fox looked at her for a moment as if he was considering something, when it seemed his mind was made up he said, "no, we were just finishing up here, please come in Senator."

Riyo followed him into the small office and got a good look at the trooper standing at attention in front of the desk. He looked younger than any of the other troopers she had met so far. His standard haircut and perfectly clean armor made her think that this must be one of the "shinies" Fox had mentioned to her. The thing that she noticed most though, was his expression. His eyes were red and puffy as though he had been crying and his expression was a mix of reverence and fear.

"Senator, this is CT-0501." Fox gestured toward the trooper, then addressed him with "This is Senator Chuchi of Pantora."

"It's an honor to meet you Senator Chuchi." The trooper said in a voice as rigid as his posture. Riyo couldn't help but notice how uncomfortable he seemed and that he had not made eye contact with her. 

"The honor is mine, trooper," She said, as she stepped forward and extended a hand to him which she immediately regretted as he flinched at her approach, terror written on his face. She quickly took a step back and glanced at Fox whose eyes were full of pain as he looked at the trooper. She decided to try again. "Have you ever had Pantoran berry tarts?" she asked gently. When he shook his head no, she handed two tarts to Fox and continued, "they are quite lovely. My favorite in fact. Would you like to try one?"

CT-0501 looked to Fox for approval and took the tart that Fox extended to him "Thank you, ma'am," he said, staring at the treat in his hand as if he had never seen anything like it and had no idea what to do with it. He looked back up at Fox and mimicked him as he took a bite. Both of their eyes widened when they tasted the sweet and creamy dessert. "Wow, I didn't know food could taste like this!" The trooper exclaimed, finally looking up at Riyo. She met his surprised gaze with a kind smile and her heart warmed as he blushed and gave her a small smile in return. 

___

Fox wasn’t sure he had made the right call inviting Riyo into the office at first, but when he saw his little brother's eyes light up and shoulders relax, he knew it had been a good choice and decided to start a conversation in an attempt to help put him at ease a bit more.

"Thank you for sharing with us Senator. You said today is a Pantoran holiday, would you tell us about it?"

Riyo's caught on quickly, and she answered, looking at the young trooper. "Yes, it’s Summer Solstice, Our largest holiday on Pantora. We celebrate the longest day of the year with large festivals, music, dancing, and lots of treats just like these. It's a day to celebrate friendship and family." 

Fox kept asking her questions and noticed that the trooper seemed much more at ease as their conversation went on. He even ventured to ask a few questions of his own. 

"All right, trooper, you should head to the mess now and get some dinner with your squad," Fox said. 

CT-0501 looked slightly disappointed, but nodded and give his commander a crisp salute. Turning to Riyo he smiled brightly and said, "It was a real honor meeting you Senator Chuchi! Thank you for sharing your treats with me!" Then looking back at Fox his expression filled with gratitude and respect. "And thank you, sir. For everything."

Fox stepped forward and placed his hand behind the trooper's neck, and leaned in, touching their foreheads together "You are welcome, vod'ika,” Fox replied. “Your brothers are always here for you." The young trooper stepped back and smiled. 

As he turned to leave Riyo stopped him and handed him the basket of tarts. "Here, take these to share with your brothers," she said.

"Thank you, ma'am! They will love them!" He exclaimed, then quickly left the office.

Fox felt his heart warm at his little brother's excitement. He still didn't fully trust Riyo's kindness, but after the day the young trooper had had, he was just glad to see him smile, especially at a senator.

He turned to Riyo and invited her to sit down in one of the two chairs facing each other in front of his desk. He waited until she sat, and then sat in the chair across from her. He breathed a sigh and ran his fingers through his hair as he sat back in the chair.

"He’s sweet," Riyo said "You said his number, does he have a name?"

"Not yet,” said Fox.

Riyo looked slightly confused as she repeated, "not yet?"

"We aren't given names by the Kaminoans, we’re given numbers. Our names are either given to us by our brothers or we choose them ourselves." He explained

"I see," Riyo said thoughtfully.

"He shipped in from Kamino two weeks ago. Today was his first day on patrol in the senate building," He told her, his hands clenching into fists as he said it.

"I noticed he looked upset when I came in... Do you mind me asking... Did something happen to him?" She asked carefully, "You don't have to answer if you feel it's best not to.”

Fox wasn't surprised by her question, he may not know her well, but he knew enough to know that she was quite perceptive. In fact, he had relied on that when he invited her in, and she had caught on and risen to the occasion beautifully. So much so, that he was struggling desperately to keep his guard up around her. Her kindness to his little brother had chipped away at his quickly crumbling defenses and he felt dangerously close to doing something reckless. Something that the shiny cadet version of himself had naively dreamed of. Something like falling in love. 

But he couldn't fall in love. He was a Martial Commander. He had a responsibility to his brothers and a duty to the Republic, and she was a senator. One he trying desperately to remember not to trust. But he saw no harm in answering her. Maybe her response to the truth would prove whether or not her kindness was actually real.

He looked at Riyo, not bothering to hide his anger. "He was attacked by a senator," he said bluntly. "He was simply going about his duty when the senator purposefully bumped into him and proceeded to push him onto the ground, kicking him, and verbally abusing him in front of a large group of bystanders who did nothing to stop it!" Fox had to stop for a moment to keep from choking on the rage he felt bubbling up at the thought of how terrified and confused the young trooper had been when Fox had pulled him into his office. He took a deep breath and continued. "Thankfully, Captain Royal saw the commotion and took a few troopers in to break it up before the senator could do any real physical damage." He paused, noting that Riyo's horrified look seemed genuine. "He was really shaken up. Poor kid never did anything wrong. He never even had a chance to defend himself!" he said, feeling his face getting hotter, he stopped himself before he could say something he’d regret. 

Riyo looked at him with tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry Fox," she choked out. "Does... does this happen often?"

Fox studied her face. She seemed genuinely upset.  _ Maybe her kindness was real. Or maybe she was just a really good actor.  _ "All the time," he answered simply.

___

  
  
After a few more minutes of conversation, Riyo left Fox's office. The hall was empty and she took a moment to stop and reflect on what she had just witnessed. The injustice. The pain. It was almost too much to bear. Her heart ached at the realization of how vastly different her life was compared to these men. These men, who sacrificed themselves daily for a republic who treated them as faceless, soulless droids. No, worse than droids. It broke her. She couldn't help but let a few of the tears she had been holding back fall freely as she stood in the quite dark hallway. The only comfort from it all was remembering how gentle Fox had been with the young trooper. She hadn't doubted that he was kind, but seeing the way he loved and led his brothers and how upset he was talking about what had happened did something deep inside her. 

Once she had collected herself and vowed to do everything she could to make life better for the brave troopers of the GAR, she stepped forward and opened the door to Thire's office. 

The door slid open and Riyo looked up to see Ariya and Thire who had been standing very close, quickly step back from each other looking flushed and slightly embarrassed. She immediately blushed and looked at the ground. "Oh! I'm so sorry, I should have knocked!" she said turning around "I'll just be waiting in the hall, Ari. Take your time" Then she rushed out of the office and leaned against the cool durasteel wall to recover from her embarrassment at having walked in on what was clearly a private moment. 

When Ariya finally came out of the office, she was glowing. Riyo smiled to herself but waited until they were in the privacy of their apartment to grab Airya's hands and squeeze them. 

Ariya squeezed back. "Ri, he kissed me!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved exploring Fox as a big brother in this and how that would impact the way he leads his men. Of course, he is a fierce and strong leader, but I love the dynamic of a soft and protective older brother that motivates him in everything he does. Leadership dynamics are so fascinating to me. 
> 
> And I am absolutely obsessed with Thire and Ariya! They are so sweet! I might have to write something about them outside of this story because they make for some good tooth-rotting fluff! Let me know if you would be interested in that!


	6. Friendships New and Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riyo adopts some shinies and realizes she's falling in love  
> Fox gets a few surprises and tries to force himself to stop falling in love  
> Stone and Thorn get under Fox's skin  
> 

Riyo took a deep breath as she left the Senate Chamber. She was exhausted. Tensions were running high and the entire senate seemed at odds after another long debate over bank deregulation and whether or not more clones were needed for the war effort. She was ready to get back to her office where she knew Ariya would be waiting for her with a friendly smile and a cup of hot caf. She was so lost in thought that she nearly ran into two Guard Troopers in the otherwise empty hall near her office.

"Oh, excuse me!" she exclaimed, stopping abruptly to avoid a collision.

"Hi Senator Chuchi!" one of the troopers greeted her with a smile even his helmet couldn't hide. 

Riyo looked up at the troopers and instantly recognized Captain Royal by the markings on his armor. The other trooper, the one who had greeted her, she had no doubt was the trooper from Fox's office last week (CT-0501, if she remembered correctly). His immaculately clean armor and the enthusiasm he had poured into the greeting were a dead giveaway. "Oh, hello! What a pleasant surprise!" 

"Good afternoon, Senator," Captain Royal answered. 

Looking at the younger trooper she added, "How did your brothers like the tarts you took them?"

CT-0501 was nearly shaking with excitement as he replied, "oh, they loved them, ma'am! Thank you again, it was a real honor! I gave your basket to Commander Fox, I think it's in his office. If you come by later to pick it up, the boys would love to meet you and thank you properly!"

Riyo could feel the weight of the debate melt off her shoulders as the joy in his voice began to fill her heart. "I'm so happy you all liked them! I would love to meet your brothers! I’ll come by later this evening!" she said.

"That is great, senator! I'll let them know!"

"We look forward to seeing you later then, ma'am," Captain Royal said over a small chuckle, then turned to the young trooper and added, "Alright, back to patrols."

"Yes sir! Goodbye Senator! See ya later!" CT-0501 threw over his shoulder as they marched past her.

"I look forward to it!" Riyo replied with a happy smile, and she meant it. She had made a few friends since coming to Coruscant, but she found that of all her new friends, the guard troopers were quickly becoming her favorite. There was something so genuine about them. They were simply themselves, and their honesty provided a welcome break from the political games and agendas of her peers. She smiled to herself as she thought about how only a few short months before, the very sight of them had made her nervous. 

  
  


___

  
  


It was getting late and Riyo had already sent Ariya home, while she tried to catch up on her work. The proposed bank de-regulation bill had forced her to push a few other important projects to the back burner and she felt like she was playing a violent game of catch up. 

Riyo sighed deeply and leaned back in her chair, exhausted and overwhelmed. She was just considering how nice a hot bath and a large glass of wine sounded when she remembered that she had promised to visit the guard office. 

She almost expected to be disappointed about not being able to go home right away, but instead found herself energized by the thought of visiting her new friends. _I wonder if Fox will be there,_ she thought to herself and found that the thought caused her stomach to flutter. She quickly cleaned up her desk and headed for the door, feeling flushed and slightly giddy. 

  
  


___

  
  


"Good evening Senator Chuchi," One of the troopers at the door to the Guard Headquarters greeted her. 

"Good evening troopers!" Pausing to look at them, she continued, "I don't know your names..."

"I'm Sergeant Tell, ma'am, and this is Lieutenant Tuck," the trooper who had greeted her answered.

"So nice to meet you both!" Riyo smiled and they both repeated the sentiment with excitement and awe in their voices as they opened the doors for her to enter.

Captain Royal was at the front desk seemingly buried in paperwork. He looked up and flashed a big smile as he stood to greet her. "Good evening, Senator. The boys are going to be over the moons that you’re here!" Then he leaned forward and lowered his voice a bit "I'm pretty happy to see you myself, Oh One has been driving me crazy all night, popping in every five minutes to ask if you are here yet," He added with a grin. 

The image of her brothers as little boys pestering their mother as they waited impatiently for cookies to come out of the oven filled Riyo's mind. "Well, for your sake, we better not keep them waiting!" she said with a chuckle.

"I appreciate that ma'am!" Royal said with a smile, and led her through the door behind his desk, through the stark hallway, and into the mess where five troopers were sitting at the table nearest the door playing sabaac. 

"Ha! Idiots Array! Suck it..."

"Trooper!" Captain Royal interrupted the trooper's outburst before he could say something to embarrass them all in front of a Senator. 

Riyo smiled at the scene as they all scrambled up to stand at attention when they caught sight of her and their Captain. Every one of them looked both nervous and in awe as they eyed her. 

"Troopers, this is Senator Riyo Chuchi," Royal said to the young squad.

"Hi, ma'am! It's great to see you!" 0501 said in a giddy voice. "This is my squad, Cole, Sage, Tumble, and CT-4487."

Riyo smiled happily at them, "It’s wonderful to meet all of you!" 

The other four troopers echoed her sentiments and thanked her enthusiastically for the treats she had given them while Captain Royal excused himself to return to his paperwork.

"So, sabaac huh?" Riyo said with a grin. Turning to Cole, who had apparently won the last round, she added "so, what did you win?"

Cole blushed brightly and said, "well, ma'am... I uh..."

"He gets to escort you back to Commander Fox's office," Tumble interrupted with a hint of jealousy tinging his voice.

Riyo laughed out loud as Cole glared at Tumble and then looked back at her sheepishly and said, "that is... if it's ok with you ma'am... I know you already know where it is... so you probably don't even need an escort." 

"I would be happy to have you escort me, Cole" Riyo assured him and was rewarded with a bright smile. "But first, I'd like to get to know you all better... maybe over a game?" she gestured toward the sabaac cards on the table behind them.

All five troopers stared at her as if she were the most mysterious creature they had ever met. 

"You... want to play sabaac with us?!" 0501 stammered. 

"Well, I've never actually played, so you would have to teach me..."

They all agreed and quickly taught her the rules, talking over each other so excitedly and so often that she couldn't follow them at all. But she played along and laughed in amusement every time they apologized for beating her hand. She stayed for about an hour and a half, and they chatted and laughed and made bets using the cookies that Riyo promised she would make for them. 

___

  
  


Cole thanked Riyo again with a sweet smile before leaving her in front of Fox's office. She smiled after him as he left, reflecting on how much more relaxed she felt after spending time with them. Turning toward the door, she suddenly felt the butterflies that she was beginning to associate with seeing Fox. She took a deep breath and knocked. After a moment with no reply, she tried again only to be met with more silence. The other troopers had said that he was in his office, but maybe he had been called out? She was about to turn around and leave when she decided to try one more time.

"Come in," said a startled voice.

Riyo opened the door and was greeted by a sleepy-looking Fox, sitting at his desk. 

___

  
  


Fox had been asleep. Asleep and dreaming of eyes the color of amber, skin as blue as the sky, and a melodic voice as sweet as honey. He had started awake at her knock and was shocked to see the object of his dreams materialize in front of him. 

"Riyo!" He said as he shot up out of his seat, silently cursing the heat rising in his face.

"I'm sorry to bother you this late. I was told that you have my basket," She said, smiling at him shyly.

"It's not a bother at all," Fox said quickly, running his fingers through his hair. "Yes, your basket is right here" he reached down below the desk to pick it up.

"Thank you," Riyo said as he moved around the desk and handed it to her.

"No, thank you. You made quite an impression on my men with those tarts," He answered, finally able to relax enough to smile. She smiled back at him and he felt his stomach flip "Won't you sit down?"

"Thank you." 

After sitting across from one another, Fox cleared his throat and ran his fingers through his hair again, "So... How have you been?"

"Busy. Stressed," Riyo replied, "With the issue of Bank Deregulation on the table, I've been falling behind on all of my other work. Thankfully I was able to catch up on a lot of it today." 

"I'm sorry it’s been a stressful week. Hopefully, you will get some time to relax soon."

"Thank you, Fox. How has your week been?"

Fox wasn't expecting her to ask that. She never ceased to surprise him. As soon as he thought he had her figured out and could predict her next move, as he was able to with so many others, she would do or say something unexpected. He considered for a moment how to answer and decided that, after their last meeting, Riyo could handle the truth.

"Well, the deregulation bill has been causing trouble for more than just the Senate. There have been protests and riots all over Coruscant and I have a medbay full of injured troopers. So yeah, it's been a busy and stressful week here too," He said gesturing to the piles of paperwork and datapads, and cups of cold caf littering his desk.

He watched a range of emotions cross her face at his answer, almost as if he could see her thinking out loud. He could almost allow himself to believe that she did indeed care. He wanted to. Wanted more than anything to believe that her kindness was real. That she wasn't simply playing an angle and using them all. But there was still so much justifiable doubt in his mind. He had seen too much, been through too much to not be jaded. He may technically be young, but he was not naive and it would take more than a pretty face and a simple show of kindness, and certainly more than the host of butterflies that had taken up residence in his gut every time she was near, to get him to fully trust her. 

"I'm so sorry Fox, I didn't even consider the impact of this on you and your brothers. It must be awful to have such important issues being decided and having no voice in the matter," Riyo said, clearly upset.

He shrugged in an attempt to appear neutral, "I'm used to it.”

Her eyes narrowed and flashed dangerously, "But you shouldn't be! This directly affects you and your brothers! You know that deregulation will only allow for this war to drag on longer! That more clones, more of your bothers will be made to fight and to die in an effort to what? Bring peace? The hypocrisy of the whole argument is unbelievable! The Senate refuses to even consider peace talks and resorts to violence in the name of peace instead! Not to mention the banking clan, the Trade Federation, and the Kaminoan senator leveraging the whole thing for profit!" 

Fox sat back, eyes widened in surprise at her passionate display of frustration, her cheeks were flushed slightly purple, her fists balled in her lap and her eyes full of a dangerous fire that he felt would consume him if he let it. 

"I'm sorry," Riyo said, taking a deep breath. "I'm just stressed and tired, I didn't mean to take out my frustration on you. - and I don't mean to minimize your service or sacrifice. It's just all so unfair and senseless."

Fox was so caught off guard by her speech and caught up the feelings it had suddenly caused to rage within him, that he leaned forward he took her hands in his own. Looking into her eyes he said "Please don't be sorry, Riyo. You're right. It affects us deeply and we don't have a voice and it is a terrible feeling. We were designed and taught to follow orders above everything, to sacrifice ourselves willingly for the cause of the Republic, but that doesn't mean we’re blind. Especially the guard. We know who speaks for us. We know where their intentions lie, what their motivations are, and how it impacts us. But, we’re just clones, we were created for the Republic. To fight for it. To die for it. That’s our purpose. Without it, we wouldn't exist. So we except it."

  
  


___

  
  


Riyo didn't even attempt to stop the tears from streaming down her face as she stared into Fox's eyes and allowed his words to shake her to her core. 

"But you deserve so much more than that. All of you do," She whispered over the lump in her throat threatening to strangle her.

Fox was looking at her with so much intensity that she wasn't sure if he was angry or if he was going to kiss her. She found herself hoping for the latter and hardly let herself breathe in an effort not to break the spell. But after a long moment, he looked away and she felt bitterly deprived of his gaze.

"Thank you Riyo," Fox whispered back, his own eyes beginning to show the slightest shine. "I appreciate that, and my brothers do too." 

That was the moment that Senator Riyo Chuchi realized that she was falling in love with Marshal Commander Fox.

Then he let go of her hands and the spell was broken. 

She blinked and wiped the tears from her face as the exhaustion of the day and the disappointed hope of the moment suddenly crashed into her. "It's late,” She said, “I really should be getting home, and letting you get back to your work."

"I'll walk you home," Fox replied.

Riyo looked up at him. "Oh, you don't have to do that, it's really not that far and you are so busy."

"It's not safe for you to be walking alone at night, especially with everything going on," he insisted.

"But you have so much work to do."

"I'll be fine. Plus, making sure you're safe is literally my job."

Right, his job. His purpose. It was his job to protect her. His purpose to serve her, to possibly even die for her. Just the thought made her sick. He was a man. A man with intelligence and feeling and passion. Yet he was treated as an asset, something to be debated over in the senate as if he were a trade regulation or a bottom line. And so it was for all of his brothers. For the men, no, boys that she had played cards with that evening. It wasn't right. It wasn't fair. And she would be damned if she didn't do everything she could to make life better for the troopers that had become so dear to her.

  
  


___

  
  


Riyo had agreed to let him walk her home. Not that he would have let her walk alone anyway, but at least he didn't have to force his presence on her. 

The first half of the walk was quiet. Fox was lost in the tangle of emotions that the evening had dredged up. He had expressed thoughts and feelings that he hadn't even shared with his brothers. _And had he almost kissed Riyo?_ No, Senator Chuchi. She was a Senator and that was how he had to think of her. But that didn't change the fact that he had been dangerously close to kissing her. Dangerously close to risking his very life in an impulsive act that most likely, would not be welcomed. He needed to clear his head. He needed to get her out of it. 

But getting her out of his head wasn't going to be easy. Not when he had seen the fire burning in her eyes and felt the heat of her passion unleashed. However brief the moment had been, it would forever be branded into his brain, into his soul. He was suddenly very thankful for his helmet that hid all of the emotions he couldn't seem to keep at bay.

Fox was jolted out of the chaos of his mind by Riyo's voice.

"How would you vote?" She asked.

"Uh... what?"

"In the Bank Deregulation vote. If you had the chance, how would you vote? And please, be honest with me."

"Well... I would vote against it. I want the war to end. I want my brothers to stop dying. I want the Republic to know peace. I believe that deregulation will simply allow the war to drag on longer. Without it, peace talks would be unavoidable," he said with a boldness that surprised him.

"And in the issue of ordering more clones?" Riyo asked.

"I would vote against that too." 

Fox had no idea why he was answering her questions so honestly. He never shared his political views - especially with senators - but he simply couldn't help it. _Damn these Pantoran women and whatever mysterious power they seemed to possess. And damn Thire for showing him that it was possible to actually be happy._

"Thank you," Riyo said quietly. Then, changing the subject, she added, "oh, I forgot to tell you that I met 0501's squad tonight."

"Oh? How did that go?" He asked and was surprised when Riyo smiled brightly. She hadn't smiled since she had first come into his office and he found that he had missed it without even realizing it.

"Very well! They taught me how to play Sabaac."

"What?!" Fox stopped walking and stared at her incredulously. Those shinies were proving to be a lot more trouble for him than he had expected. Kamino had been sending them out younger and younger and it seemed that they had not fully developed a proper sense of decorum. He was going to have to remind them that gambling with civilians was strictly prohibited.

Riyo picked up on his distress and quickly laid a hand on his arm and said with feeling, "Oh, please don't be upset at them! I asked them to teach me. We only bet with cookies, and to be honest, it was the most fun I've had all week."

Something in her words or her hand on his arm, caused him to relax. "Well, I guess I'll take it easy on them," he said with a grin.

"Good," she said, smiling up at him. 

They arrived at her door and stood there for a moment as if unsure of how to lay the evening to rest. 

"Fox, I promise you, I am going to do everything in my power to fight to end this war and to make life better for you and your brothers. I'm going to vote against the Bank Deregulation and against ordering more clones. I know, my influence is small, and that I only have one vote, but I want you to know that as long as I have a seat in this senate, you and your brothers will not be voiceless."

Yet again, Riyo Chuchi had surprised him, and he was thankful for his bucket when his eyes filled with tears. "Thank you" was all he could choke out.

"Good night Fox"

"Good night Riyo"

___

  
  


The next morning, Fox was on patrol duty in the Senate Building and having a fierce internal debate over whether or not he should visit Riyo. He had passed her office three times and had almost knocked on her door twice. He desperately wanted to see her, to thank her for her kind words from the night before, to just be near her. But his brain kept telling him that he needed to forget the whole thing, retreat into the safety of distrust, and keep her at arm's length. Fox couldn't figure out what it was about her that made him want to throw caution to the wind. He was by nature, reckless and free-spirited, but loss and grief and the overwhelming weight of his responsibility had all but broken his spirit and caused him to sink into seriousness and cynicism that his batchmates had never known he was capable of. Some days he hardly recognized himself. But whenever he was with Riyo, it was like that weight would lift and he could breathe again, and for a moment he could forget about being Marshal Commander Fox and simply be Fox. 

His internal debate was interrupted by a message from Stone.

Stone: What is this I hear about the shinies playing sabaac with Senator Chuchi?

Thorn: Wait, seriously?

Stone: Yeah, they won't shut up about it! Apparently she played with them for over an hour last night! And she promised to bring cookies to the barracks! 

Thorn: Damn. If you don't make a move soon Fox, I will

Stone: Yeah, come on Fox! Thorn is gonna steal your girl! Unless I steal her first... 

Thorn: Yeah right Stone, you've got about as much game as Senator Binks! How is he by the way?

Stone: I'm going to pretend I didn't see that

Stone: Fox! Thire! Where you at?

Thorn: Thire kicked me out of our office so he could have lunch with his girlfriend

Stone: I wish I had a girlfriend :(

Thorn: Fox, I'm moving into your office

Fox: No you're not. 

Thorn: Oh so now you want to join the chat

Stone: Thorn you can't threaten to steal a man's girl and his office in the same chat... that's just not cool vod

Fox: I'm with Stone on this

Fox: I mean for the office part! Senator Chuchi is not my girl!

Thorn: So you're cool if I make a move

Stone: Or me

Stone: Or one of these shinies because I think they’re all in love with her at this point

Fox: No one is making a move

Thorn: So she is your girl...

Fox: No she's not! She's a senator and deserves our respect! And you shouldn't be talking about her like this!

Stone: We always talk about senators like this

Thorn: Touchy... 

Fox: Just drop it

Thorn: Oh we are never dropping this

Stone: So... Does this mean I can make a move?

Thorn: We already established that you have no moves to make. 

Stone: Watch me! 

Fox: You are both di'kuts.

Stone: You love us

Fox: Get back to work

___

  
  
Fox continued making his rounds, irritated at his brothers. He would never admit it, but they had gotten under his skin enough to make him march right back to Riyo's office and knock on the door.

The door wooshed open and Fox took a step back in surprise when a Pantoran man, who looked about Riyo's age was standing on the other side to greet him. The man was tall and handsome, his hair the color of durasteel, skin the same blue as Riyo and Ariya's, with green-gold facial tattoos in an elaborate pattern of three rows of lines and dots running horizontally across each cheek.

"May I help you with something?" the man asked.

"I'm here to see Senator Chuchi," Fox answered, thankful for his ability to quickly adapt to unexpected situations.

"Who is it, Riese?" Fox heard Riyo's voice call from inside the office.

Riese looked Fox up and down in assessment and asked "And you are?"

"Marshal Commander Fox" Fox rarely used his whole title while introducing himself, but for some reason, he felt the need to be sure that this man knew exactly who he was.

"Oh Fox, Come in!" Riyo called.

Riese stepped to the side, gesturing for Fox to enter. 

Stopping just inside the door, Fox watched as Riese turned and walked back to stand very close to Riyo who was sitting at her desk typing furiously on her datapad.

After a few seconds in which Fox felt much more uncomfortable than a man of his rank and experience should, Riyo looked up and smiled at him. 

"I'm sorry about that," she said as she stood and moved toward him, Riese right on her heels, "I just had to finish the last few edits on my proposal for a committee meeting this afternoon." 

"It's no problem ma'am," Fox said in a formal tone that he noticed made Riyo's eyebrows briefly knit together in question.

"Fox, this is Councilman Riese Tollan," she said, gesturing toward the man Fox felt was standing much too close to her. "He is a friend from academy and a member of the Pantoran Assembly. He arrived from Pantora late last night and surprised me and Ariya with a visit." 

Addressing Riese, she said, "This is my friend, Commander Fox, he is Marshal Commander of the Coruscant Guard."

Riese extended a hand toward Fox with a dashing smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Marshal Commander Fox. Any friend of Ri's is a friend of mine." He said in a smooth, and charming voice that reminded Fox of the way that senators would talk to one another at fancy senate galas - all charm and no depth.

Fox shook his hand. "The pleasure is mine sir," he said, managing to keep the distaste he felt from reaching his voice. Thankful yet again for his helmet that hid his annoyance at the whole situation. He had come here to see Riyo, to let himself indulge for a moment in dropping his guard and taking in the breath of fresh air that was her lovely smile and sweet nature. Yet here he was, guard as high as ever, greeting a man whose body language made it very clear he had claimed possession of her. 

"I wish we could stay and chat, but I was just about to walk Riyo to her committee meeting," Riese said, placing his hand on Riyo's back, causing Fox to have to resist a sudden urge to punch the man right in his smug face. Turning his face to Riyo he added, "I'm afraid we must get going if you are to make it on time, my dear."

Riyo checked the chronometer on the wall and grimaced. Looking at Fox she said apologetically "I'm so sorry Fox, I'm afraid I do have to run, was there something you needed?"

"Nothing important, ma’am, I'll just catch up with you later."

"Thank you for stopping by," she said with a smile that almost made him forget the man standing beside her. Almost. 

"Of course. Good luck with your proposal." He nodded, and turning on his heel, left the office.

Fox returned to his patrols regretting the moment he had given in to the urge to knock on her door. He felt sick as he thought about the familiar way Tollen addressed Riyo. The way he stood so close to her and casually touched her. He cursed his own weakness in allowing himself to let his guard down with her and trust her. But mostly he cursed his pride for making him forget his place long enough to think that he might possibly have a chance with her. He, who had nothing to offer her. He, who's hands knew everything of war and nothing of love. He may be a highly decorated soldier who had reached the highest rank possible for a clone, but that still didn't make him more than a servant to the lowliest of natural-born society. The cold familiarity of his reality had never been so hard to swallow, but the truth was that Riyo Chuchi was a senator, and he was just a clone - and that was all they could ever be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I really just introduce 7 OC's in one chapter? Ha! oh well. I'm just throwing around OC's like confetti. You get an OC! and You get an OC!... Ok, I'm done now. But I really do love my baby clones!!


	7. Danger and Deception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fox is in a bad mood.  
> Riyo has to make a tough decision.  
> Ariya doesn’t like it.  
> Riese is… well, you’ll see.

"Come in," Fox grumbled at the knock on his office door without looking up from his datapad. He had been buried in a mountain of extra work and planning since the droid attack on the Senate District power generator. Crime was up, and there were riots all over the city and members of the senate were being targeted. All that mess and the Bank Deregulation bill had still passed decisively. That, along with the surprise meeting of Councilman Riese Tollen a few days before had put Fox into a dark mood. His brothers had mostly given up trying to talk to him or cheer him up and resorted to taking turns bringing him food and caf in the evenings because force knows there was no way he would eat anything otherwise.

Stone entered the dark office with a tray of food and a cup of fresh caf. He slid the tray across Fox's desk and sat in the chair in front of it.

After a few moments, Fox realized that Stone was not going to leave until he was acknowledged.

"Can I help you with something?" He scowled up at his brother.

"You can start by telling me what the kriff is going on with you, and don't even try to blame the bombing. You had your blacks in a bunch even before that," Stone replied, matching Fox's scowl.

"I'm fine, Stone. I have work to do, get out of here and let me do it."

"You aren't fine, and I'm not leaving. At least not until you eat something." 

Fox sighed deeply and grabbed the food Stone had brought, making a dramatic show of eating it.

Stone rolled his eyes and grinned at his brother’s antics. "You know you don't have to do this alone, right? You don’t have to carry everything yourself. We’re here to help you, and not just with work."

Fox sighed deeply, his shoulders relaxing a bit as he looked up at Stone. “I know. I just... forget sometimes.”

“Well, I’m here to remind you. Now give us some of this work and start taking care of yourself,” Stone said seriously.

Fox nodded. He didn’t really want to give up any of the work he had purposely buried himself in, but he knew that Stone was right. He needed to take care of himself so he could be the leader his men needed him to be. He knew this, but putting it into practice had always been a struggle for him.

  
  


___

  
  
“I don’t know, maybe Bank Deregulation isn’t such a bad thing,” Riese Tollen said from his place at Riyo’s kitchen table. Ariya was visiting Thire who was leaving later that night to escort a Jedi on a diplomatic mission, leaving Riese and Riyo to their conversation of politics and law.

“How can you even say that?” Riyo spat back at him.

“Well, this war isn’t ending anytime soon, why shouldn’t the republic have better access to the funds needed to purchase more clones?”

Riyo blinked at him in disbelief, trying desperately to remind herself that she may have been guilty of thinking the same thing before getting to know Fox and the guard troopers she had befriended. “I happen to believe that there is a diplomatic solution to ending this war. Violence only brings more violence. And you need to understand that the troopers of the GAR are not just ‘clones’, they are men, and many of the guard troopers are my friends,” Riyo said.

“You are too sentimental Riyo, it’s your greatest weakness. Your conviction doesn’t change the fact that they were created to fight this war for the republic, making them the republic’s property. You may view them as men, but that doesn’t change the fact that they would not even exist outside of this war. You need to use your logic in this and stop letting your sentiment cloud your judgment.” Riese’s tone was cool and slightly condescending, making his words somehow cut deeper than if there had been any passion in them.

“Humanity and compassion are not weaknesses. Desiring peace is not weakness. Only the truly strong are willing to take the road less traveled because they believe it’s what's right.”

“So I’m assuming you are going to move forward in support of the bill to reduce military spending and stop the purchase of more troopers…” 

“Of course,” Riyo answered confidently

“Just remember that you represent an entire planet in these matters and not just yourself,” Tollen countered coolly.

Riyo was trying not to lose her cool. She knew Riese, had known him for years. She knew that his views on things were always a bit different than her own, that he put more stock in popular opinion, and that he enjoyed a good debate and would often contradict her just to get her riled up. Riyo took a calming breath and said, “I am well aware of those that I represent and those who rely on me to be their voice. I will do what I believe is in the best interest of those I serve.” 

“Good,” Riese answered. After a small pause, he added “You know, you really should rethink your friendship with these clones. I would hate for anyone to misinterpret it as something less than innocent.”

Riyo’s eyes narrowed and her fists balled up on the table in front of her “And what exactly do you mean by that, Riese?”

Riese’s face looked perfectly innocent as he said, “Well, I just imagine that it might look a bit strange to an outsider that the commander of the guard visits your office in the middle of the day for a social call, or that your aide visits another trooper during his off-hours… People talk about things like that. You should be more careful who you align yourself with and how those alliances impact public opinion.”

“I don’t think it is strange at all that friends should visit one another,” Riyo replied, forcing her voice to remain calm.

“Yes, but a senator being friends with a clone could be seen in a certain way that may taint your reputation.”

“I hardly think that my friendship with Fox is tainting my reputation! He is a respected soldier and a good man! I trust him with my life!”

“So you’ve said. A few times actually,” Riese responded, a hint of annoyance in his voice. “But what are his intentions in befriending a senator? Especially a beautiful female senator. What does he have to gain from it?”

“Not everyone sees friendship as a means of serving their own purposes, and Fox isn’t like that,” Riyo said.

“Are you sure friendship is all he’s interested in?” Riese spat, his calm facade cracking slightly.

Riyo paused, not completely sure how to answer. She secretly hoped that Fox saw her as more than a friend, but she wasn’t going to tell Riese that. “Fox is a good man Riese, he has always treated me with proper respect and I have no reason to doubt that his intentions are honorable.”

“And what of Ariya’s Commander Thire?”

Riyo shot him a warning look. “Thire is a good man too and he makes her very happy.”

“So you don’t deny that they’re in a relationship?” Riese challenged.

“Officially, they aren’t...”

“Yes, but what about unofficially? It would not do to have rumors of your aide having an illicit affair with a clone. It could ruin your reputation.”

“Illicit affair?! You would call two people who care for one another an illicit affair?” Riyo asked, incredulously.

“No, but in this case, it could be seen as such,” Riese answered.

“I am sorry Riese, but I will never be able to agree with you on this. The fundamental issue that you seem to keep forgetting is that they are actual men, with feelings and desires and the capacity for friendship, for love. If they weren’t clones, we wouldn’t even be having this conversation.”

“Oh, I don’t doubt their capacity for desire. It’s the rest I’m not so sure about…”

Riyo felt dangerously close to blowing up on him. She took a deep breath to calm the storm brewing beneath the surface, and said sharply, “it’s unfair of you to make such an assessment of someone you don’t know, and absolutely prejudiced to apply that opinion to an entire group of people! You know better, Riese! For all your talk of logic and reason, it seems to me that you are allowing rumors and prejudice to cloud your judgment.”

Riese sat back in his seat, eyes wide at her rebuke. After a moment he sighed and answered, “I’m sorry. I just want you to be careful, Ri. Sometimes the truth is outweighed by bias and popular opinion and I just want the best for you and your career.”

Riyo forced herself to calm down. “Thank you for your concern, Riese, but you will just have to trust that I know what I’m doing. We are not at academy anymore. I have seen and learned a lot since being elected to the Galactic Senate. I know what I was elected to do and I understand my responsibility. But who I choose to befriend is no one's business but my own.”

Riese looked as if he was going to argue again, but decided against it and leaned toward her. He smiled at her, his eyes softening, “You’ve come a long way since your first year of academy Ri. I’m sorry for giving you a hard time. You know me, I like a good debate.” He reached forward and took her hand in his own. “You’ve become a confident, powerful, and beautiful woman, Riyo, and I’m proud of you.”

Riyo looked at him, feeling slightly conflicted by the look in his eyes. She and Ariya had been friends with Riese since their first year at academy. He was a year ahead of them and had always treated them as his little sisters. She had seen him look at other girls like that, but never her. Once upon a time, she longed to have him look at her that way, but now, she found that it was unwelcome and all she could think of was how it paled in comparison to the way Fox looked at her. She was trying to figure out how to respond when there was a loud knock on the door.

Riyo started at the banging on the door and quickly jumped up to answer it. She opened it to find Ariya being carried by a guard trooper. Ariya was unconscious and had a bloody gash over one eye and her hands were bloody and bruised. The trooper looked roughed up himself, fresh signs of struggle showing on his otherwise clean armor. 

“What happened?” Riyo said as she ushered them into the living room. “Riese, grab some towels and my med kit out of the closet in the hall!”

Riese ran off for the medkit, and the trooper laid Ariya down on the couch carefully and watched as Riyo got to work attending to her. 

“I’m so sorry, ma’am, Commander Thire had to leave for his mission early and he asked me and Lieutenant Tuck to walk Miss Alloni home. We were on our way here when 3 bounty hunters attacked us. We took 2 of them out and the other one took off. Lieutenant Tuck went after him and told me to bring her here. She’s quite a fighter… She saved my life ma’am... I got hit in the bucket pretty hard, one of the thugs had a blaster aimed at me and she disarmed him and had him on the ground before I could even get my blaster aimed.” His voice was full of emotion. “She passed out in the lift. Is she going to be ok?”

Riyo found that she was much calmer than she expected to be in such a terrifying situation. She silently thanked her mother for insisting on teaching her field medicine as she checked Ariya for broken bones and signs of concussion. She also noticed that the trooper was shaking and slightly unsteady on his feet. “Thank you for bringing her here, you did well. I believe she will be alright. Now please sit down and remove your helmet so I can check if you have a concussion.” 

The trooper did as she asked and her heart squeezed as she recognized him as Tumble, one of the shinies she had played cards with. She had been sure to memorize the differences in each of the young troopers and Tumble was an easy one to recognize with the elaborate patterns he had shaved into his hair.

Just then Riese got back with the medkit. She pulled out a flashlight and checked Tumble’s eyes.

“I think you have a slight concussion, Tumble, I’m going to need you to stay here and rest a bit,” she said.

“Ok. Thank you, ma’am,” he answered, shakily. 

“Have you contacted any of your Commanding officers?” Riyo asked.

“I commed Captain Royal on the way up the lift and he is sending backup.”

“Good. I don’t want you walking back by yourself in this condition.” 

Tumble nodded and fell silent, and Riyo turned her attention back to Ariya who was starting to wake up.

She had a concussion along with a few cuts and bruises. But Riyo was confident that she was going to be ok and wanted to hug Thire for having the good sense to not let her walk home alone. 

___

  
  


Captain Royal had immediately sent out backup for Lieutenant Tuck and had commed Stone to let him know what had happened. 

Fox and Thorn were headed to the lower levels following a lead on the bounty hunter who had attacked Senator Farr earlier that evening when Fox’s comm lit up. “Fox here,” he answered from the gunship that was descending into the deep perpetual darkness of the lower levels of Coruscant. 

“It’s Stone. You wanted me to let you know if we had another attack. A senator’s aide was attacked about an hour ago, I have men hunting for the attacker”

“Ok, thank you for letting me know. Who was it this time?” Fox asked.

There was a long pause and Fox felt a pang of fear shoot through his chest.

“Stone, come in. Who was it?”

Stone answered, “I’m here... It was Ariya. She was attacked on her way home. Thankfully Thire sent Tuck and Tumble with her. She’s going to be ok... Fox, I think…”

“You think they were after Riyo,” Fox interrupted.

“Yeah…”

Another pang of fear.

“Let me know when the attacker is caught. I want to question them. Send a security detail to Senator Chuchi’s apartment.”

“Already done,” Stone said.

“Does Thire know?”

“No, he had already taken off”

“Good. Keep it that way for now. I’ll be the one to tell him, but I think it’s best we wait until we know more. He’s only gone for a week and we can’t afford him losing his cool on this mission,” Fox said.

“I agree. I’ll make sure the men know.”

“Thanks. Fox out.”

___

  
  


Ariya was in stable condition and resting quietly. Riyo was thankful that Stone had thought to send a medic along with the security detail so that Ariya didn’t have to be moved to the medical center. Patch had said that her injuries were mostly surface and would heal with rest and a little bacta. 

It had taken both Patch and Riyo’s assurance that Ariya was ok to get Tumble to agree to leave her side. Eventually, he and Patch left for the medbay promising to return in the morning to check on her. 

With Ariya quietly resting in her bed and two troopers standing guard outside the apartment door, Riyo finally collapsed on the couch. She had been running off of pure adrenaline and instinct and when there was no longer a need to be strong, she felt all of the emotion of the night crash into her. Riese was visibly shaken and sat quietly with her while she cried. 

When she had no more tears left, she leaned back in her seat and stared at the ceiling. After a long time, she said, “I think I need to send Ariya back to Pantora until the vote is over. I’m sure they were after me and she was caught in the middle because of my position.”

“You should leave too,” Riese answered. 

She looked over at him and noticed that he was pale and looked worried. “Riese, I know you are worried, but I have to stay here for this vote. I have the guard to protect me. I will be fine.”

“They could hardly protect Ariya! Don’t be foolish Riyo, you need to either publicly change your vote, or leave until it is safe to come back!” Riese rarely lost his cool, but he was clearly shaken and not hiding it well. 

Riyo placed a hand on his shoulder to steady him “Riese, I will be fine. I trust the guard, they’re aware that I’m a target now and will be on high alert. I knew the risks when I took this position and I will not abandon my duty simply because it puts me in danger,” she said. “But I can’t keep putting others in danger. I will send Ariya home in the morning and I think you should go with her.”

He stared at her for a moment as if he would argue, but eventually said, “fine. but I am going to stay and help you with work since you will be without your aide.”

Riyo sighed in relief that he hadn’t tried to argue with her. “If you’re sure, I would welcome the help.” After a moment she added, “Ariya is not going to like this, but I’m sure I’ll be able to convince her. The vote is only a week and a half away and we should be in the clear after that. Hopefully.”

  
  


___

  
  
  
Ariya didn’t like it. She protested adamantly, but eventually gave in to Riyo and Riese as they expressed their concerns and tempted her with the chance to go home and visit family for a couple of weeks. 

Patch and Tumble came to check on her after breakfast and Patch was clearly happy to report that with a little more rest she would be as good as new. Tumble was so relieved to see her up and smiling that he looked like he might cry. He had thanked her again and again for saving his life and promised that he would do whatever he could to make it up to her. Of course, Ariya assured him that he was worth saving and that just seeing him happy and safe was enough. 

Once they left, Riyo, Ariya and Riese got to work planning her trip. She was to leave that afternoon with Riese’s aide accompanying her. They would be traveling in disguise and would have no contact with anyone on Coruscant outside of an emergency. Her parents would let Riyo know when she was home safe.

Once she was about to leave, Ariya turned to Riyo and said, “I wrote a note to Thire letting him know what’s going on. Could you make sure Fox gets it so he can give it to him when he returns?” 

“Of course,” Riyo agreed and drew her friend into a long embrace. “I am going to miss you so much my sweet Ari,” she said with tears filling her eyes. 

“I will miss you too Ri!” Ariya gave her one last squeeze and then she was gone, leaving Riyo to question whether she had made the right call in sending her away. 

_It’s only for a couple of weeks, and she will be safer this way,_ Riyo reminded herself.

___

  
  


The search lasted through the night and well into the next day, but Fox and Thorn, along with their squad had finally caught the bounty hunter and returned with her in custody not long after Tuck and his squad returned with Ariya’s attacker. 

Fox was exhausted. It hadn’t taken him long to get Farr’s attacker to confess. He hated interrogating prisoners, but he was good at it. Very good at it. He had a way of getting into their heads and causing them to crack with minimal effort. Anyone who had ever witnessed it had been in awe, but Fox hated the place he had to go to to achieve such control over another sentient. Some craved that kind of power, but not Fox. It made him uncomfortable knowing what he was capable of. He had learned that words had a way of hurting someone worse than fists, and though he was masterful with words, he much preferred his fists. 

He knew he needed to question Ariya’s attacker next, the only problem was he had no desire to question him. He wanted to beat him to a bloody pulp. The thought of Ariya getting attacked was enough to make him sick. He could only imagine what Thire was going to feel when he found out. _Maybe similar to the way he had felt when his mind flashed an image of Riyo getting attacked_ … No. He wouldn’t think of that. He had a job to do and he needed to focus. 

He was about to enter the interrogation room when Thorn grabbed his shoulder and stopped him. “I’ll get this one,” he said, “you go get some rest.”

“No, I’ve got it.”

“Listen, vod, I know you feel like you need to do this, but honestly you’re wound way too tight lately, and considering who’s involved, I don’t think it's a good idea for you to take this one.”

Fox started to protest, then decided to give in. “Fine, but I want a full report when you are finished.”

“You’ve got it, now please go take a shower, you smell,” Thorn teased, grinning at him.

“Can’t be half as bad as you!” Fox countered.

“Well, see that’s my strategy for interrogation… eventually they can’t stand the smell anymore and give up.”

“Well let’s hope it works.” Fox chuckled and shook his head. “Give ‘em hell, vod.”

“Oh, I plan on it.”

“Just... try not to kill him.”

Thorn grinned. “I’m not making any promises… Now get out of here so you have plausible deniability.”

___

  
  


Riyo finally made it to her office after seeing Ariya off safely. The late start meant that she had mountains of work to catch up on. Riese did what he could to help, but being unfamiliar with much of the senate’s procedures, there wasn’t much he could do to lighten the load. Riyo had never appreciated Ariya’s efficiency more. 

She leaned back in her chair and ran her hands over her face attempting to wipe away the weariness that had settled on her like a dark cloud. On top of all of her work, and missing her best friend, she was suddenly very aware of the danger of her situation. She wasn’t necessarily afraid, she trusted the guard, but it was unsettling to know that she was being targeted and that just by existing, she was putting those around her at risk - especially the troopers. At that moment, Cole and Sergeant Tell were outside of her office and just knowing that they were the buffer between her and harm made her feel both safe and afraid for them at the same time.

“You look exhausted, Riyo. Can I get you a caf or some food?” Riese asked from where he sat on the couch in her office, snapping Riyo out of her dark thoughts.

“Oh, no thank you. I still haven't finished my caf from earlier and I don’t think I could eat right now if I tried.”

“Well there must be something else I can do to help, I know I’m not much help with your work, but if there is anything I can do to lighten the load, please let me take it.”

“Thank you Riese. I appreciate your help. I just have to finish working on this bill I’m sponsoring with Senator Organa. Then I need to head to the guard headquarters to deliver Ariya’s note to Fox.”

Riese looked thoughtful for a moment, then said, “Let me take the note to Commander Fox. It will be one less thing you have to worry about and will give me a chance to get to know him a bit.”

Riyo was about to protest. She had been looking forward to seeing Fox, but it was already late and she had hours of work to finish that night, and maybe if Riese got to know Fox a bit more, he would be able to understand why she felt so strongly about the vote. “Ok, yes. That would be helpful, thank you,” she answered, handing Riese the note Ariya had given her.

Riese took it and smiled. “I will be back soon, just focus on what you need to get done so you can get some rest tonight.”

___

  
  


After a shower, a nap and some fresh caf, Fox was feeling better than he had in days. At least until Thorn came into his office to report on the interrogation. 

“They were hired to attack Senator Chuchi,” Thorn said as soon as he walked into Fox’s office and sat down heavily in the chair in front of Fox’s desk. “He said he didn’t know the name of the person who hired them, apparently everything was anonymous. Given the situation, I actually believe he was telling the truth.” 

Fox sighed, “that’s what I suspected, but why would they go after Ariya?”

“They thought she was Riyo,” Thorn answered.

Fox stood up and paced the back of his tiny office, he had suspected that the attackers were after Riyo, but having it confirmed made his blood simultaneously boil and turn to ice. 

“We should increase her security,” Fox said as he took two steps and turned to take two the other way. 

“She has two troopers with her at all times, same as the other senators who have been threatened. If you increase hers, you have to increase them all,” Thorn answered calmly.

“Then we increase them all. We have the numbers to do it.”

“Ok, I’ll get to work organizing the schedule. You need to call Thire.”

Fox froze mid-stride. He had been dreading this moment. But it had to be done and he had to be the one to do it.

“We also need to brief the senators on the update to their security” Thorn added “Stone, Royal and I will take care of that. Except for Senator Chuchi. I think you should take that one… You know, in case Thire has a message for Ariya…” 

Fox nodded, ignoring Thorn’s irritating grin. Then there was a knock on the door.

“Come in,” Fox said.

Captain Royal opened the door and said, “Commander Fox, there is someone waiting to speak to you in the lobby. He says his name is Councilman Riese Tollen.”

Fox couldn’t figure out why Tollen would be visiting him… here… without Riyo. “Did he say what this is about?”

“No sir. He just said it was important that he speak to you,” Royal answered.

“Ok, I’ll be right out. Put him in the meeting room.” 

“Yes, sir,” Royal said, then turned to leave.

“Tollen… is that the Pantoran guy I saw hanging around Riyo the other day?” Thorn asked.

Fox tried to keep his emotions from his face as all the doubt and questions and regret of the last few days arose within his chest. “Yes,” He answered simply.

Thorn looked thoughtful for a moment. “Why would Riyo send him here to talk about security instead of coming herself?”

It was exactly what Fox was thinking. “I don’t know. Get started on that increased security schedule.”

“Will do.” 

___

  
  


Fox walked into the first meeting room off the main lobby where Riese was sitting at the head of the long meeting table. Just seeing him sent the pang of an unfamiliar feeling through Fox’s chest. He tried to push down the irritation he had felt since their last meeting and keep a professional and unreadable face since he didn’t have his helmet to mask his emotions.

“Councilman Tollen. How can I help you?” Fox said with a respectful nod.

Riese stood from his chair and extended a hand to Fox. “Commander Fox, it’s good to see you again!” He said with a winning smile.

Fox shook his hand and repeated his question. “How can I help you?”

“Right, well Riyo asked me to come to inform you that Ariya has gone back to Pantora. We felt it would be best for her safety. She and my aide left undercover this afternoon.”

Of all the scenarios Fox’s mind had run through on the walk to the meeting room, that was not one of them. “And when will she be returning?” he asked.

“It is an indefinite trip at this point. Riyo and I feel that given that the current danger is most likely due to her public support of the bill to reduce military spending and its impact on the purchase of more clone troopers, that it would be wise for both her and Ariya to put some distance between themselves and their friends here in the guard. You know how quickly rumors can spread even in the most innocent of situations,” Riese said, his voice friendly and innocent.

Fox felt the full force of the meaning behind Riese’s words and it took all of his willpower to keep the anger rising in his chest or the disappointment threatening to choke him from showing on his face. He took a breath to steady his voice. “Thank you for letting me know,” he answered with more calm than he felt. “We have taken Miss Alloni’s remaining attacker into custody and have learned that he was hired to attack Senator Chuchi. We’ve decided to increase security for all the senators who have publicly supported the military spending bill. Senator Chuchi will be receiving a detailed message as soon as the arrangements are finalized.”

“Ah, very good thinking! But just so you know, Riyo and I have discussed her removing her support on this bill. The safety issue alone is enough, not to mention the impact of public opinion on her future career. You understand. It’s a tricky business, this game of politics.” Riese’s tone was light and he ended with a grin as if he were sharing an inside joke with an old friend rather than dealing a crushing blow to Fox’s heart. 

Fox’s face remained calm and unreadable, but there was a storm raging inside of him. He managed to politely thank Riese and see him out, though he wouldn’t have been able to remember the rest of the conversation for any amount of credits. 

As he walked back toward his office, Fox felt like his world was slowly closing in around him. All of the fears that had warned him not to trust Riyo were swirling in his mind, mocking his foolishness. How could he have let himself trust her? He knew better! Senators were not to be trusted. They were not his friends. But he had let himself believe that Riyo was different, had begun to trust her, and despite his best efforts to stop himself, he had completely fallen for her, only to be left with nothing but the pain of coming face to face with his own weakness. On top of that, Fox had to be the one to deliver information to Thire that was sure to crush him. But breaking his vod’s heart could wait until morning. Fox had to go punch something, and it was going to take a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry? Tbh this chapter was hard to write! I can angst with the best of them, but writing it is not as easy as I imagined. So hopefully it wasn’t too choppy! Feel free to hate on my OC Riese as much as you like. He’s a naughty boy.


	8. What Happens When You Believe A Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fox is angry  
> Thire is sad  
> Riyo is confused  
> It’s an angsty one, folks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Fox is a sweet boy, he just gets angry and defensive when he’s hurt and says things he doesn’t mean...
> 
> Sorry it's been so long since I updated! Between the holidays and then Foxiyo week (I have a bunch of new works on AO3 from that btw!), I just didn't have time to finish this chapter. But it's here now! 
> 
> If you haven't yet, you can check out @foxiyoweek on Tumblr! It was such a fun event and so much amazing content was created in such a short amount of time!

Fox had put off calling Thire for too long, and this was why. Even through the wavy blue of the holo projection, the look of devastation on his vod’s face was almost too much for Fox. Thire had displayed all the emotions expected during the course of the conversation. Fear, anger, and confusion had finally settled into a deep, resigned sadness. 

“So... she didn’t leave a note or anything?” Thire asked again, dejectedly.

“No. I’m so sorry,” Fox replied with a grimace. He had delivered heartbreaking news so many times in his career, it shouldn’t still be so hard. But it was. No matter how many times he experienced it, watching one of his vode grieve, always ripped his heart in two. 

“I… I can’t believe she would just leave without... She… We…” Thire’s face looked desperate “I love her Fox... I thought…. I thought she cared about me too.” 

Pain ripped through Fox’s chest as he watched Thire struggle. Then anger. He had seen the way Aria was with Thire. There was never anything false about her. No, he couldn’t place the blame on her. Couldn’t believe she could do that to his vod’ika. He clenched his jaw and balled his fists, “I believe she does care about you... I think she’s just being manipulated for the sake of public appearance.” 

“I can’t believe that Riyo would do that...”

“You should believe it Thire! Senator Chuchi is a politician. A politician's interests lie in advancing their career, regardless of the cost to others.”

“You don’t believe that Fox! Riyo is your friend, and I thought maybe…”

“Well, you thought wrong! She’s not my friend! She’s a senator! They’re all the same!” Fox growled. He almost expected Thire to fight back, but was only met by downcast eyes and sagging shoulders.

Thire looked so tired, and young, and lost. Fox wished they were together so he could wrap him up in his arms and let him cry. He hated that he had to do this over holo but he couldn’t wait a whole week to tell his vod’ika that the girl he loved had not only had a life-threatening encounter but that she left without so much as a goodbye or promise to return. 

Fox ended the call with a promise to check in again soon and was left with the weight of Thire’s pain as the only thing to drown out his own. 

He slammed an already bruised fist down onto his desk, anger rising like bile in his throat. He tried desperately not to think of Riyo, not to think of the way he had foolishly let his guard down, or how he had told her things that he had never told anyone, or how he had trusted her with his brothers. He felt like a fool. 

She was clearly either a damn good actor or a coward and Fox wasn’t sure which was worse.  _ Riese could have her _ . The thought of Riese with his hand on her back, calling her “my dear” came into his mind unbidden and he felt suddenly sick. Why the thought of her with someone else bothered him so much, he wasn’t sure. He certainly wouldn’t be seeking out her company anymore. Still, it bothered him. He didn’t like Riese, and the thought of them together laughing at his foolishness was too much. 

___

Fox approached Riyo's apartment. He saw Captain Royal, CT- 4487 and Tumble standing guard outside. Just as he was about to reach the door, it slid open, and Riese Tollen stormed out, pausing only a moment to glare at Fox before he rounded the corner and was out of sight. Fox wondered for a moment what could have caused the usually charming politician to lose his cool. He exchanged a glance with Royal, they both shrugged slightly and Fox sent his captain back to the barracks and made his way into the apartment. He was dreading the assignment. He had tried to get out of it, but Tuck was injured, and Thorn and Stone were on patrols, so he was stuck with it.

Fox made his way through the apartment into the living area to let Riyo know that they were switching guards, the first thing he noticed was the broken vase on the ground and Rio standing with her arms crossed staring at the floor, a look of bitter frustration on her face. He instantly rushed to her side "Senator Chuchi, are you ok?"

She didn’t respond, just kept staring at the floor.

"Riyo?"

"Huh? Oh, Fox" she said as if waking from sleep. 

"What happened? Did he hurt you?"

"No, no he didn't hurt me"

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

"Senator Chuchi, with all due respect, you don't look fine. I saw Councilman Tollen in the hall, he looked angry, and there is a broken vase on the ground. If you don't tell me what happened, I am going to have to assume he is a threat to your security."

"He asked me to marry him," she said flatly, staring back at the floor. "I refused."

Fox froze, unsure of how to respond. He shouldn't care, but that same something deep inside of him that had cringed at the thought of Riyo with Riese, now rejoiced that she had rejected him.  _ No, I can’t think like that. This woman is not to be trusted. She does not value me or my brothers and I can’t forget that _ , he thought. He had been sure that there was something between the two of them and as his mind struggled to make sense of it all he heard himself blurt out, "why?"

Riyo looked up at him, her expression unreadable. "You really don't know?"

_ What the kriff is that supposed to mean?!  _ Thought Fox as he struggled to figure out what was happening inside of him. "What do you mean? How could I possibly know why you don't want to marry Councilman Tollen?" he said, fighting to keep the irritation he felt from tingeing his voice.

She stood still, considering him for a moment, something in her expression made his heart squeeze in his chest. She started to say something but decided against it, scowled, and said "Because regardless of our long-standing friendship, I cannot align with all of his beliefs. Because I don't think of him that way... Because..." she paused for a moment, then stepped forward with a new determination in her eyes and placed a hand on Fox's arm. "Because... I believe I’m beginning to have feelings for someone else," she said, barely above a whisper, sending him an almost pleading look.

Fox’s mind descended into complete chaos.  _ What is she talking about? Why is she looking at me like that? She can't mean me! Oh Kriff, What if she does mean me? Would that be so bad? Yes, it would be bad! She's just playing you, Fox!  _ his mind screamed at him. _ You can't trust her! She doesn't care about you or your brothers. She's just like every other politician! She's responsible for Thire's broken heart! She'll just use you and then throw you away when she's done! _

It was too much for him and he suddenly burst out with the question that had been haunting him for almost a week. "How could you change your vote? I thought you cared about ending this war! I thought you cared about my men! Yet at the first sign of resistance, you decide to take the easy way out?!"

Riyo pulled back her hand as if his words had burned it, a look of shock and horror on her face. Fox almost felt bad, but he was in too deep to let up, and he wasn't one to back down from a fight he had committed to.

"Is that what you truly think of me?" Riyo said, shock flooding her eyes. "You think I'm a coward and a sell-out?"

"Aren't you?" Fox challenged and instantly regretted it when she tensed and a look of hurt flashed across her face.  _ What am I doing talking to a senator like this? Talking to Riyo like this... _

"Well Commander, it seems I misjudged you." She straightened to full height and continued, cold anger filling her voice "I had thought you were different! But it seems you are just like everyone else on this planet who is quick to assume the worst without verifying the facts and only befriends people to use them when it benefits their interests!"

That did it. She had compared him to the very people he hated the most and questioned his integrity. Now he only saw red. He ripped his helmet off and stepped closer to her with eyes narrowed "Everything I do is for my brothers! To protect the people I care about! My family! And I for one would never compromise what I believe is right or rip two people who loved each other apart because it put me in danger or was bad for my public image!" 

"You think that is why I sent Ariya away?"

"Why else?"

Riyo started to say something but paused. They were close now. Their eyes locked. The mix of passion and tension between them so thick it could be cut by a vibroblade. After a confusing moment where Fox wasn't sure if he wanted to go punch a hole in the wall or take her in his arms and kiss her senseless, Riyo stepped back and said in a voice so cold and calm and detached that it sent shivers down his spine, "Well, Commander, thank you for explaining your feelings about me so clearly. I'm sorry you have to waste your time and resources protecting someone you deem so unworthy. I'm going to bed now. Goodnight." And with that, she turned and walked away. 

Fox had never been so angry or confused in all of his short life. He couldn't make sense of his tangled feelings. Some told him to shut her out and hope he'd never see her again and some made him want to rush after her, fall on his knees, beg for her forgiveness, and admit that he was completely under her power.

But he was right to be angry. Wasn't he? Of course, he was! After all, she had made him a promise to be a voice for him and his men, only to go back on it at the first sign of resistance.  _ Or at least that's what Riese had said... _ _ What if he had been lying? _ But she never denied any of what he had accused her of. She hadn't admitted to it either...  _ Just like a politician, _ he thought bitterly.  _ This is going to be a long night. _

___

Riyo tossed and turned until late in the night, tears streaming down her face. How could she have been so foolish as to let herself have feelings for Fox and dare to believe that maybe he could return them? How could she be so foolish as to think he was different?  _ No, that's not right, he is different _ , she thought, as it suddenly occurred to her that he hadn't said those things because he was no different than the politicians she knew. No, the ugly reality of the situation was that she held all the power and he held none. He was justifiably skeptical and guarded. The thought made her sick. 

It was suddenly so clear, but it hurt knowing he still didn’t trust her. She had been so sure that he felt something for her. She had seen it in his eyes in the rare moments he had let his guard down. But what hurt even more, was knowing that his distrust was founded in the harsh reality of his life. The only safe people he had ever known were his brothers and he was right to protect them, even if that meant denying himself happiness in the process. It was one of the reasons she respected him so deeply, but where did it leave her?

Riyo scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion, the question that haunted her most was what in the world she had done to make Fox believe that she would change her vote or that she would separate Ariya and Thire... She couldn't think of a single thing she had said or done that would lead him to believe that. Then it hit her like a lightning bolt "Riese!" she said out loud and sat straight up.  _ Oh no! _ _ He must have been jealous of Fox and lied to him to push him away _ . She had seen him do things like that before which was part of the reason she couldn’t love him. She closed her eyes against the anger and betrayal she felt and then grabbed the datapad on her bedside table and began typing.

___

Fox was relieved of his guard duty before Riyo woke up. He made his way back to the barracks and after removing his armor, crashed in his bunk. It had been a long night. His mind had not stopped once and he couldn't think of a time he had been so mentally and emotionally drained. He closed his eyes and quickly fell into a restless and uncomfortable sleep.

After a few hours, he woke up and his mind instantly kicked into high gear. He had already gone over their argument from every angle and he couldn't shake the feeling that he had been wrong somehow. Maybe it was because deep down he hoped he was wrong. Deep down he desperately wanted Riyo to be the woman he had begun to believe she was before Riese came along.  _ What if Riese had been lying about her?  _ Something deep in his mind whispered. No, that couldn't be, Fox would have recognized that he was lying.  _ Or did you let yourself believe him because you were afraid of how she makes you feel and needed a reason to push her away?  _ His mind taunted him. The thought made him so uncomfortable, he shot up to a seated position and ran a hand through his hair as if to free himself from its grasp. He thought back over every interaction with the councilman. Fox had disliked him from the moment they met and had always felt that his charm was all for show.  _ So why on earth did I believe him? _ He suddenly felt sick. 

Just then, his datapad lit up with a new message. He groaned and was about to turn it over and lay back down to wallow in his misery for a few more moments when he saw that it was a message from Riyo sent to the emergency contact he had given her. He grabbed it and opened the message as fast as possible with his hands shaking and his heart pounding in his ears. He took a deep breath to calm down and read,

_ Dear Commander Fox, _

_ I am sorry to contact you like this. I know this contact is for emergencies, but I didn't know how else to reach you and felt that I must address our conversation last night.  _

_ First, I am very sorry for making you so uncomfortable. It was not my intention to put you in such a position and I will be mindful of keeping our relationship professional in the future. But I must address the two issues you have accused me of.  _

_ I sent Ariya away with the sole intention of keeping her safe. She was instructed to have no contact with Curascant until after the vote to prevent anyone from tracking her. She is like a sister to me and is an innocent bystander. I could not in good conscience allow her to be in danger because of my political decisions. I am fully aware of and fully support her feelings for Commander Thire and am hopeful for both of them that their friendship may turn into something more. I want her to be safe and happy, as I'm sure you want the same for Thire. Ariya wrote a letter to him explaining her situation. Riese promised he would deliver it. I am now afraid that this may have never happened. _

_ As for the vote, I have not changed my stance. I fully intend to support the bill to reduce military spending and prevent the ordering of more clones just as we discussed. I have never once wavered in this decision. Not only is it my goal to do all I can to put an end to the war, but as I promised you, I have made it my mission to do all I can to benefit you and your brothers, to be your voice in the senate. Whether you believe me or not, this is the truth. _

_ I have a feeling that you were perhaps misled by Riese. I fear that he may have been jealous of our friendship and sought to put an end to it. I have seen him do it before. I am sorry if you were caught in his games.  _

_ My highest regards, _

_ Riyo _

Fox read the note so quickly, he could hardly comprehend it. He slowed down and started again.

_ I will be mindful of keeping our relationship professional in the future.  _ He cringed, remembering the ice in her voice the night before, and his heart ached that he had been the cause of it. That he had hurt her, had accused her of being a liar and a coward. The truth hit him like a blaster bolt. He had pushed away the girl of his dreams because  _ he _ had been a coward. He was definitely going to be sick _. _ How could he have been so blind? 

___

Fox was laying in his bunk, staring blankly at the ceiling when Thire, who had just returned to Coruscant, walked into the officer's barracks.

"You ok Vod?" Thire asked cautiously, looking slightly confused at seeing Fox actually in his bunk.

"Been better."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

"Too bad," Thire said as he pushed Fox's legs out of the way and sat down on the bunk.

Fox groaned and scowled at him. Thire just sat and waited.

Fox suddenly sat up, remembering that he had news for Thire. “Ariya wrote you a note!” he said, grabbing Thire’s arm. “She’s coming back!”

Thire just stared at Fox as though he wasn’t processing what he had just heard.

“She cares about you Thire! Kriffing Riese Tollen was supposed to deliver her message but he didn’t. She’s coming back.” Fox said shaking his brother gently as he spoke.

Fox watched in satisfaction as understanding washed over Thire’s face. Seeing his brother’s tight shoulders relax in relief helped drive away some of the darkness clouding Fox’s mind.

He squeezed Thire’s shoulder. "I told you she cared about you. She'll be back after the vote. Riyo only sent her away to keep her safe.” 

Thire gave a thick laugh and threw his arms around Fox. "You have no idea how relieved I am!" he mumbled into Fox’s shoulder.

Just then Thorn and Stone walked into the room and caught sight of them. Needing no invitation, they quickly climbed onto the bunk and joined the hug, wrapping themselves around their brothers in a protective embrace.

Fox hugged them tightly, letting the warmth of his brother's arms soothe the dark pit in his stomach a bit.

Suddenly Thire pulled back and looked at Fox with concern "That doesn't explain why you look so miserable. What's going on? 

They all sat back and listened as Fox told them about the fight he had with Riyo and what an idiot he had been. 

"So, what’re you gonna do?" asked Thorn

"Yeah vod, you need to apologize for being such an ass." Stone grinned and punched him in the shoulder.

Fox glared but didn't contradict him, knowing full well that he owed Riyo a major apology. He just hoped that she would be willing to forgive him even though he certainly didn't deserve it.

"She probably never wants to see me again," He said miserably. Looking down at his hands

"I doubt that. Ariya thinks she has feelings for you," said Thire with a grin.

Fox's head snapped up "really?" he stammered, heat rising in his face.

"Oh come on di'kut! Even I've seen the way she looks at you, of course, she likes you!" Stone laughed at him.

"Kriff!" Fox swore "I think she was trying to tell me last night when I went off on her! 

"What!" They all said, almost in unison.

Fox put his head in his hands and groaned miserably. "She must hate me now!"

"Ok that's it, come on," said Thorn, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him off the bed. "Kit up."

"Where are you taking me?" Fox asked skeptically.

"To the gym. We're going to kick your shebs, then you're going to take a shower and go apologize to Riyo." Thorn said with a look that dared Fox to disagree.

"I have paperwork to do," Fox grumbled.

"It'll still be there when you get back," Stone said, rolling his eyes.

"I call dibs on kicking his ass first!" Thire grinned as he stood.

"No way, it was my idea!" Thorn threw back.

"I say we all jump him at once," Stone suggested with a wicked grin plastered on his face.

"Hmm, sounds good to me," Thorn shrugged.

"Do I get a say in this?" Asked Fox.

"No." They all agreed.


	9. Close Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riyo gets attacked  
> Fox discovers something about himself  
> 0501 finally gets a name!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took so long to update! Life got busy and I had a bit of writer’s block for a minute, but I got it done and I’m really excited to share it with you! Thank you Missinashkin for naming my sweet squad of shinies! Malia Squad is the perfect name for them!
> 
> WARNINGS:  
> There are two scenes with very canon typical violence so tread carefully if that is an issue for you. One of them also has the bad guy saying something suggestive about Riyo and Fox looses his cool.

Riyo's breath caught as the cold water hit her face. It was startling but only succeeded in driving away a small amount of the fog clinging to her mind. She took a deep breath and looked up from the bathroom sink at the reflection staring back at her - puffy, bloodshot eyes telling of her fitful and restless night. At that moment, she wanted nothing more than to crawl back into bed and sleep until her aching heart healed itself, but hearts didn't heal that way, and duty was calling. So she pinned up her hair, covered up the dark circles under her eyes, and got herself ready to face the day, reminding herself that people were counting on her and she couldn't let them down, regardless of heartache or sleepless nights.

A cup of tea and half a piece of toast were all she could choke down as she worked hard to stop the images of her fight with Fox from playing on a loop in her weary mind. Grabbing her shawl and datapad, she headed out the door and was greeted by CT-0501 and Sergeant Tell, who were standing guard outside her door.

"Good morning, ma'am!" 0501 greeted in a cheery voice.

"Good morning, Oh One," Riyo answered, attempting to match his energy but failing miserably.

"Are you feeling alright today, ma'am?" Tell asked.

"I'm just tired, thank you," Riyo answered with a small smile. She was grateful for his concern, but if she couldn't even fool one trooper, she was likely to be hearing that question all day.

Another trooper joined them from his post outside the building as they made their way into the lift that led to the parking lot. Riyo preferred to walk to work, but the guard had insisted on them driving as a safety precaution.

"Hello there, 4487," Riyo said as the other trooper approached.

He nodded at her. "Actually, it's Digit now, ma'am," he said, the smile on his face clearly audible in his voice even through his helmet speakers.

Riyo looked up into his visor, a genuine smile reaching her face for the first time that day. "You got your name! That is so wonderful! Digit… I like it. Is there a story behind it?"

"Commander Stone gave it to me, ma'am," he said, his voice full of restrained excitement. "Because I'm good at math, I guess," he added with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Ha! Good at math… more like a genius," 0501 exclaimed, gently hitting his brother in the shoulder. "He can solve any equation in his head within a matter of seconds. Commander Stone is known for his genius with numbers and calculations, so Tumble suggested they have a competition, and Digit won! Commander Stone was so impressed that he started calling him Digit, and it just stuck!"

Riyo's chest flooded with warmth at their obvious excitement. She knew that names meant a lot to the clones and was thrilled to now be able to call her friend by his name. She just hoped that 0501 would get a name soon as well. Riyo had grown fond of him; she thought of him as a little brother and hated calling him by a number.

"That's wonderful! Now I know who to ask next time I get stuck on an equation," she said as the doors opened. 

The three troopers fell silent and watchful as they stepped out of the lift. Tell moved ahead, while 0501 and Digit fell into step on either side of Riyo. She still wasn't used to the way the troopers could flip from excited young boys to vigilant soldiers so quickly, but they never failed to impress her.

Sergeant Tell ran a scanner over the speeder to search for any explosives and nodded in approval when the scan came back clear. Digit circled to the driver's side while Tell stood guard and 0501 waited beside Riyo as she started to climb in.

Before she could make sense of what was happening, a loud sound tore through the quiet of the garage, and 0501 shoved her out of the way, shielding her with his body. They fell to the ground beside the waiting speeder, Riyo gasping under the full weight of the trooper and his armor. She heard the sound of blaster fire as Tell and Digit shot at their attacker. The sound of an engine starting and a speeder taking off echoed off the duracreate walls of the garage. A second engine started as Tell shouted at Digit and 0501 to get her to safety before taking off after the shooter.

Riyo's ears were ringing, and she couldn't move. All she could feel was the rush of adrenaline coursing through her veins – that, and the weight of the trooper lying across her, limp and unmoving. She tried to shake him, but he didn't respond.

___

Fox looked at his reflection in the small mirror as he shaved, irritated by the dark bruise starting to show around his swollen left eye. His brothers hadn't been joking when they said they were going to all jump him at once. Fox was one of the best fighters in the GAR, having been trained by Jango himself, but his fellow commanders' skills were nothing to scoff at, and all three of them at once had almost been too much, even for him. One black eye, a few bruised ribs, and a sore jaw later, and Fox was feeling exactly as miserable as he had been before, just a bit more beat up. He was almost finished kitting up when Thorn ran into their barracks.

"Riyo was just attacked!" Thorn shouted, and Fox could have sworn he felt his heart stop. "She's ok as of now, but 0501 is down. I don't know how bad it is. Tell is going after the attacker and requesting backup."

Fox's instincts kicked in, allowing him to ignore the fear threatening to choke him. "You and Thire go to Riyo, Stone, and I will take back up to Tell."

"Fox, you should go to Riyo. I'll take the backup," Thorn protested.

"I've got backup. Take Thire and go!"

Thorn delayed only long enough to roll his eyes at Fox's stubbornness, then rushed out of the room, leaving Fox to quickly finish putting his armor on and running through the mental list of men, transportation, and weapons he would need for the search.

___

Riyo felt panic rising in her throat. 0501 wasn't responding, and she could feel his blood soaking into her shirt where he lay sprawled out across her. She tried shaking him again, shouting his number. Still nothing. Between his weight on her chest and the fear ripping at her heart, she could hardly breathe.

She tried shaking him again, desperate to wake him. He made a low groan, and her eyes filled with tears of relief. He was alive, but she knew that if they didn't get him to a medic soon, he might not be for long.

Just when she felt she might pass out from lack of air, Digit ran over and pulled 0501 off of her. She gasped as his bulk lifted off of her chest but immediately choked at the pain that tore through her ribs and lungs. 

Beside her, Digit was holding his brother gently while calling for medevac. Riyo struggled to her feet as quickly as the pain would allow and placed a hand on Digit's shoulder. "We need to get him back to my apartment," she choked out. "I have a medkit, and we have to stop that bleeding now."

Digit nodded and stood, pulling his limp brother up and over his shoulder. "Do you know how to shoot, ma'am?" he asked. 

"Yes," Riyo answered.

"Here, take his blaster," he said, nodding to 0501's blaster that had fallen on the ground and gripping his own with his free hand.

Riyo picked up the blaster and led the way back to the lift, suddenly aware of how venerable they were. She moved as quickly as she could, the seconds it took for the lift to open feeling like an eternity. Once inside, she breathed a sigh of relief.

They were silent as the lift made its way to her floor. Digit stepped out first to survey the area, and at his "all clear," they both rushed to her door. Once inside, Digit laid his brother down on the couch and went to scan the apartment for threats or intruders. Riyo grabbed her medkit and rushed to 0501's side, her fingers shaking as she removed his helmet and fumbled with the clasps of his armor. Eventually, she was able to remove his chest plate and peel back his blood-soaked undershirt revealing a nasty blaster wound high up on the left side of his chest. Riyo did her best to clean and pack the wound, and stop the bleeding.

When she finished, all that was left to do was wait. Riyo had never felt as helpless as she did at that moment, waiting for help to come, hoping 0501 would make it until then. His face was drained of color, and his breathing shallow and strained. Guilt washed over Riyo as she realized that he might die because he had been willing to sacrifice himself to save her. 

Not knowing what else to do, she took his hand in her own, pressed it to her cheek, and whispered, "don't you dare die. You're going to make it. You hear me? You have to make it."

Digit's comm went off, and Riyo saw him flinch out of the corner of her eye. 

"Digit here!" he answered, and Riyo could hear the thick strain in his voice, and she briefly wondered if he had been crying under his helmet.

"Digit, this is Commander Thire. We're almost to Senator Chuchi's apartment." 

"Ok, Commander, we're ready for you."

___

It took Fox and his men less than 10 minutes to prepare and load onto the gunships. 

Fox stared blankly out the open door of the gunship as it descended into the perpetual darkness and stench of the lower levels of Curascant. He usually enjoyed missions like this one. They were a chance to put his training to use and feel alive again. But he felt none of the usual thrill, just the aching emptiness that had haunted him since his fight with Riyo. He couldn't stop thinking about the fact that she could have died and he would never have had the chance to tell her how sorry he was, how he didn't want to lose her, how he -  _ the truth hit him like a ton of bricks _ \- how he  _ loved _ her. More than the thrill of a fight, more than the breath in his lungs, more than anything in the galaxy. Fox had never realized how empty his life was before her until he was faced with losing her forever.

"Fox!" Stone shouted, pulling him back to reality.

"Huh? What?" Fox answered.

Stone leaned in close to him and said quietly, "you ok? I've been trying to get your attention for the last thirty seconds."

"I'm fine, sorry, what's up?"

"I just got a comm from Tell. He's got a location. He wanted to engage, but I told him to wait until we get there."

"Good, how far out are we?" Fox asked.

"We should be there in about five minutes."

Fox nodded and returned his gaze to the view of layer after layer of the city sliding past them as they descended. He knew he needed to keep his head in the game and focus on the mission, but the truth that he was in love grabbed ahold of him and wouldn't let go. The emptiness was replaced with a new feeling, wonderful and thrilling, yet absolutely terrifying at the same time. As he thought about it, the rush energized him like nothing ever had, making him feel alive in a way no battle ever could. He found that he suddenly had a new purpose, a new drive to not only complete the mission but to survive it. For the first time in his life, he believed that living had more to offer than the honor of dying for the Republic. 

___

Everything was a blur of motion and sound as troopers poured into Riyo's apartment. Patch rushed to 0501, injecting a stim in his neck before analyzing his wounds. 

"I'm going to need to move you to get a better angle here, ma'am," he said, and Riyo stared at him blankly, hardly registered that he was talking to her until she felt someone lifting her from where she knelt clinging to 0501's hand. She practically collapsed into Thire's arms as he helped her to her feet so Patch could work.

"Steady there, Senator," Thire said, his voice soothing her and bringing her back to reality. 

"He… he saved my life. He has to make it. He has to," Riyo insisted, unchecked fear strangling her voice as Thire gently guided her away from the couch toward the door.

"He did his duty. Patch will do what he can, but we have to get you out of here."

"No!" Riyo ripped her arm away from Thire, and he flinched at her sudden shift movement. "I won't leave him! You can't make me leave him!"

"Riyo, you're in shock. You need to come with me," Thire said gently as if trying not to spook her.

"No, Thire! I'm serious. Please don't make me leave him," She pleaded, the tears she had been holding back now streaming down her face.

Thire paused, removed his helmet, and took a step toward her. He started to say something, then sighed and said, "ok, you can stay with him."

"Thank you," Riyo sobbed and threw her arms around his neck.

Thire patted her back awkwardly and moved her to a chair opposite the couch where Patch was getting 0501 ready to load onto the gunship.

"Thorn, there's been a change of plans," Thire said into his wrist comm, "the Senator is going to come back to headquarters with us," 

"What the kriff are you talking about, Thire? We have to get her to the safehouse!" Thorn's voice crackled through the comm.

"She'll be safe. Besides, I think she's injured, so we'll take her to the medbay and increase security there," Thire answered, stepping into the other room.

"Fine, but you're going to be the one to explain this to Fox."

"I'll take full responsibility."

___

Once in the medbay, Thire made sure Riyo had a chair next to 0501's bed and got to work with Captain Royal, adjusting security. 

Riyo clung to 0501's hand as the medics worked around her. Everything seemed to blur together again, and though she was surrounded by people, she found that she had never felt so alone. Ariya was parsecs away, she and Riese were no longing on speaking terms, and Fox was… well, she didn't know what Fox was, only that he wasn't what she would have him be.

Her dark thoughts were interrupted by 0501 slowly opening his eyes and groaning softly as he struggled to figure out where he was and what was happening. Riyo could have hugged him, she was so relieved to see him awake, but as that would most likely hurt him worse, she resigned to squeezing his hand lightly. 

0501 looked over at Riyo, his eyes unfocused and confused. "Ma'am, are you crying? What happened? Where are we?" 

Riyo quickly wiped the tears off her face. "You saved my life… You got shot... We didn't know if you were going to make it," she said, the tears flowing again.

He still looked confused. "But why are you crying, ma'am?"

"Because you almost died," Riyo answered.

0501 looked at her with a seriousness she had rarely seen in him. "Protecting you has been the greatest honor of my life, ma'am. It would be an honor to give my life to save yours."

His sincerity so moved Riyo that she couldn't even argue with him that he deserved better. She just let her tears fall and held his hand to her cheek as he closed his eyes again.

After a while, Patch approached them carefully. "Senator Chuchi, my junior medics are going to put CT-0501 in the tank now," he said, "and I need you to come with me so I can treat your wounds."

It took all of her will power to convince herself that he would be better off with the medics. Slowly, she let go and attempted to stand. Patch rushed in to catch her as she nearly collapsed from pain and exhaustion. 

"Careful ma'am, you've had a rough time of it," Patch said as he helped her across the medbay to an area enclosed by curtains. "I'm going to need you to tell me exactly what happened and what hurts."

Riyo tried to remember all the details as she recounted the story in bits and pieces as they came back to her. Eventually, she got it all out, and Patch went to work assessing her injuries. He concluded that she had 2 cracked ribs and a sprained wrist, along with some minor cuts and bruises. She agreed to let him give her some pain meds and quickly fell asleep on the cot as he applied bacta to her wounds.

___

The lower levels of Curoscant were a haven for bounty hunters, traffickers, and others who wished to remain off the radar. It was the perfect place to go to get lost in a sea of desperate faces. The bounty hunter they were tracking clearly knew where to go to hide. The only problem for him was that Fox and his men knew the Curoscant underground better than anyone. Fox had made sure of it. 

Fox focused his mind on the task at hand as the gunships landed and his men filed off to rendezvous with Sergeant Tell. He was thankful that it was Tell who had been the one to follow the bounty hunter. Tell was the best tracker in the guard, and Fox had no doubt they were in the right spot.

"How's it looking? Fox asked as they approached, careful to stick to the shadows. 

"Holding steady, sir," Tell replied, handing Fox his scopes, "perp hasn't moved."

"That's good news," Fox said, peering through the scopes. The bounty hunter in question could be seen through the window of an old abandon warehouse. He was a large Trandoshan, with a rifle slung over his shoulder and a long vibroblade strapped to his leg.

"I let him think he lost me," Tell said casually, and Fox grinned slightly at the misfortune of this particular hunter now being hunted by someone with clearly superior skill.

"Good work, Tell. Now, let's go get the bastard."

Fox could hear the grin in Tell's voice as he answered, "thought you'd never ask, sir."

___

When Riyo woke up, she was alone. The medbay was quiet besides the soft sounds of medical equipment and the medics chatting beyond the curtains surrounding her. Realizing she had no idea how long she had been asleep, she considered getting up to check on 0501, when Patch entered her makeshift room. 

"Oh, Senator, you're awake," said Patch with a smile. "You've been out for most of the day. How are you feeling?"

"I've felt better," Riyo answered with a small chuckle that made her wince in pain.

"I wouldn't recommend laughing with cracked ribs, ma'am." 

"I'll be sure to remember that," Riyo answered. "How is Oh-One? Is he still in the tank? Is he going to be ok?" 

Patch looked at her intently before answering. "He's going to be ok, ma'am. Thanks to you. If you hadn't stopped the bleeding when you did, He wouldn't have even made it back here."

A few tears of relief tracked down Riyo's bruised cheek, and her heart felt lighter than it had all day.

"Do you have medical training, ma'am?" Patch continued.

"A little. My mother is a medic, and she insisted I know the basics."

"Well, she did a fine job teaching you."

"Thank you," Riyo answered with a smile.

"Your technique for bandaging is one I've only seen once before," Patch said as he prepared her next dose of pain meds. Then he grinned and added, "on Commander Fox's hands."

Riyo was confused for a second but then blushed at the memory of Fox's warm hands in hers as she cleaned and wrapped his battered knuckles.

Patch must have noticed her blush because his smile went from curious to smug as he continued, "I'm assuming I have you to thank for getting him to the medbay for a cast."

"Oh, well, I guess I may have made him promise to see a medic," she answered sheepishly, then grinned at the triumph on Patch's face. 

"Well, thank you. I couldn't ask for a better Commander, but he tends to be a bit stubborn when it comes taking care of himself."

"I've noticed," she answered.

They continued to chat as Patch gave Riyo her meds and changed the bandages on her wounds. Then he left her to rest, and Riyo felt loneliness begin to settle in on her again. 

After a moment, Patch stuck his head back through the curtain and said, "you feeling up for visitors, ma'am?" 

"Yes," Riyo answered eagerly, and he held back the curtain for Captain Royal and Digit to enter. 

"Senator, I'm so glad to see you safe and well," Royal said with a big smile as he approached her. 

"Thank you, Captain," Riyo said, "If it hadn't been for Oh-One, Digit, and Sergeant Tell, I wouldn't be here right now."

Riyo noticed that Digit looked tense and uncomfortable, shifting on his feet and avoiding her gaze.

"Digit," She said, and he snapped to attention, "are you hurt at all?"

"No ma'am," he said, and she could have sworn there was regret in his voice.

"Patch tells me he's going to be ok," she said quietly.

Riyo saw tears well in his eyes as he looked up at her and said, "thanks to you, ma'am."

"I couldn't have done it without you, Digit."

He shifted again, then looked at her reverently. "Not many civies would have done what you did, ma'am. No one ever really seems to care about us, but you... you saved his life. You didn't have to, but you did… Thank you. I would have lost my best friend if it wasn't for you."

Riyo's heart swelled at his sincerity. "Oh Digit, I would have done the same for any of you. It's an honor to call you all my friends…" she trailed off and paused for a second, then looked up at Captain Royal. "Captain, would it be appropriate if I suggest a name for 0501? I have an idea, but I understand if it is something that should come from a brother."

Royal looked at her in surprise as he answered, "ahh, well, I know that some of the men on the front lines receive their names from their Jedi…" he paused for a moment then continued with a smile, "you know, ma'am, I don't think it would hurt to ask him. Oh-One seems to think you hung the stars in the sky. I'm sure he'd be thrilled to get his name from you."

Riyo smiled as she looked from Royal to Digit, who was beaming at her. "Well, I'll ask him then," she said as warmth flooded her chest.

___

Riyo sat beside 0501 as he slowly woke up after 6 hours in the bacta tank. Patch had been reluctant to let Riyo leave her bed, but she had finally convinced him by promising that she would be careful not to exert herself. 

0501's eyelids fluttered open, and he looked around, his eyes finally resting on Riyo. He smiled when he saw her and said tiredly, "no tears this time, Senator. That's good."

Riyo laughed, then winced as pain shot through her ribs in response. "No tears," she agreed.

"I feel all sticky," he said with a disgusted look on his face.

Riyo almost laughed again but stopped herself in time. Instead, she took his hand and said, "I was wondering… would you…" she paused, suddenly nervous and unsure, hoping desperately that she wasn't overstepping. "Would you be ok with me sharing an idea I have for your name?"

0501's eyes widened, and his mouth hung open for a moment before he answered, "it would be an honor, ma'am."

Riyo smiled as new confidence filled her. "You don't have to take it if you don't like it or don't want to. I know most of you get your names from your brothers, so please don't feel obligated." When he nodded, she continued, "I think... 'Honor' would be a perfect name for you. You certainly seem to value honor, and you're one of the most honorable people I've ever met."

0501's face split into the happiest smile Riyo had ever seen, and he squeezed her hand as he reverently whispered, "Honor." He laughed a little and added, "I love it, ma'am! Thank you so much!" 

"You are so very welcome, Honor," Riyo said as a joy she had never experienced filled her.

Just then, Digit and Captain Royal walked up to them. Honor smiled at them and burst out, "Senator Chuchi, gave me my name! It's Honor!"

Digit placed a hand on his shoulder. "Honor," he repeated, "it's perfect for you, vod!"

"It fits you," Royal agreed.

Riyo decided to let Honor have some time with his brothers and walked over to where Thire was talking to the guard at the door.

Thire saw her coming and walked quickly toward her. "You better not let Patch catch you walking around here," he said with a grin, "let me help you back to your bunk before he catches you."

"You're right. Better not to worry him," she agreed.

Thire gave her his arm, and they made their way to the back of the medbay. 

"You've been through a lot today; you feeling any better?" Thire asked.

"It has been quite the day," Riyo said with a sigh, "but I'm feeling much better now that Oh-One… I mean, Honor is safe."

Thire raised his eyebrows at her. "Honor, huh? It suits him," he said with a smile.

"I think so," Riyo said, smiling back at him.

When they reached her makeshift room, Thire helped her settle onto the bed and took a seat in the chair next to her. 

"Thire, I've been wanting to talk to you. I'm so sorry about Riese. I had no idea that he would deceive us all that way." Riyo said, hanging her head in regret.

Thire looked down at his hands and swallowed hard. "So, uh… how is Ariya?"

"She's good, she's talked with my parents, and they relayed her message. She asked me to let you know that she misses you and she can't wait to get back to you."

Thire's head shot up. "Really?"

Riyo smiled at him. "Yes, of course. She cares for you deeply, you know."

Thire smiled at her, a blush creeping up his neck. "I care deeply for her too."

"I know you do. I'm so sorry I had to send her away. I just wanted her to be safe." Riyo said.

"Don't be sorry, Riyo; I'm just relieved to know she's safe."

Riyo touched his arm and said, "I'm so glad she has you, Thire. You make her happier than I've ever seen her." 

His blush deepened as a goofy smile spread across his face. "She makes me happier than I've ever been, happier than I ever knew was possible."

They were quiet for a few moments, both occupied with their thoughts. 

Thire broke the silence. "You know... Fox… he carries a heavy load. Sometimes it gets the better of him, but there's no one as dedicated or who cares more than he does. There's no one I'd rather serve under than him."

Riyo felt a swirl of emotions at the mention of Fox's name. She didn't doubt what Thire was saying, but she feared that Fox would never open himself up to her, that he would never love her as she loved him, and oh, did she love him. He was never far from her mind; he was her favorite distraction and the most pleasant invasion of her dreams. If Thire was afraid that she was angry with Fox, he was mistaken. Though she was hurt by his doubt, the anger had since faded, leaving only regret and loss in its wake.

___

Fox swelled with pride as his men did exactly what they had been trained to do. They moved as one, and even Tumble and Cole, who were some of the guard's shiniest troopers, moved flawlessly. 

They began to tighten their noose, slowly making their way toward the warehouse and securing every exit. 

Once all was secure, Fox and Tell carefully entered the dark warehouse, blasters drawn. Fox could feel his heart pounding as it always did in these situations. He gripped his blasters, nodded to Tell as they stepped out into the dimly lit space.

"You're under arrest for the attempted murder of the Senator of Pantora. Drop your weapons and put your hands up!" Fox said.

The Trandoshan looked panicked for a second, like a wild animal caught in a trap. It didn't last long, though, and as the panic faded, he slowly removed his blaster from where it hung over his shoulder and began to make a show of lowering it. Just before it touched the ground, though, he raised it back up to aim at Fox.

Thankfully Fox had been expecting some trick and moved just in time for the blaster bolt to fly past and crash into the wall behind him. Tell's shot collided with the rifle just as the assassin was swinging it around toward him. 

With his rifle disabled, the Trandoshan threw it on the ground and drew his long, wicked vibroblade, brandishing it at the troopers with a hungry look in his eyes. Then with blinding speed, he lunged toward Fox, closing the distance so quickly that neither trooper could get a shot off without the risk of hitting the other. 

Fox jumped out of the way just in time to miss the large claws grabbing at his arm and the vibroblade slashing ruthlessly. The Trandoshan lunged at Fox a second time with all the power and agility of his predatory species. The speed of the movement threw Fox off balance just enough to leave an opening for the blade to slice at his right upper arm, catching him between the plates of his armor, sending one of his DC-17s sliding across the floor. 

Fox winced at the sting of the blade but didn't have time to think before the brute lunged at him again. He dodged, but just as he aimed his blaster, the Trandoshan reached out an unnaturally long arm, catching Fox around the wrist. His claws clamped down tightly, and he jerked Fox toward himself. 

Luckily for Fox, his reflexes were fast. He blocked the blade with his free hand and headbutted the Trandoshan in the face, his plastoid helmet cracking on impact with the brute's skull. The crushing grip on his wrist tightened, and he winced in pain as his vambrace cracked. He almost lost hold of his blaster as the sharp edge dug into his arm, but he gripped it tighter, unwilling to let pain get the better of him. Just then, Tell tackled the hunter from behind, gripping around his neck in a chokehold. The Trandoshan let go of Fox's wrist and clawed at Tell's arms, gasping for air. He finally got his claws around Tell's wrist and threw him over his head right into Fox. They landed on the ground with a crash of plastoid on duracrete. Tell's helmet cracked as it slammed into the ground, and Fox's pistol went flying out of his hand. 

Fox managed to roll out from under an unconscious Tell and kick the Trandoshan in the knee. He buckled as his knee bent at an unnatural angle under Fox's boot and fell to the floor. Fox sprang to action and lunged for his blaster, laying a few feet from him. Just before he got to it, a heavy weight crashed down on him. The Trandoshan reached for the blaster. His arms were longer, and he would have gotten it, but Fox flipped over just in time and punched him in the face. The assassin was straddling him now, reaching out his clawed hand and wrapping it around Fox's throat. Fox gasped for air as the grip tightened. 

"Looksss like you are going to have to die just like the pretty sssenator. It'sss a shame, really, I would have at leasssst liked to have a little fun with her firssst." The brute jeered. 

His foul breath and rasping voice made Fox's skin crawl. As the words sunk in, He lost all concern for air or his own safety or anything but making sure the beast never went near Riyo again. He bridged, throwing the brute off-balance, and flipped over him. Settling his weight on the Trandoshan's chest, he used the advantage to land a blow to his head. 

Fox couldn't see or hear anything else but the monster before him. He didn't notice as Stone and his men ran into the warehouse or hear his brother's shout of warning. He hardly even noticed the icy blade that plunged through his armor and into his gut. Fox only saw red; he kept punching, landing blow after blow into the brute's face well after he was unconscious. 

Two strong arms wrapped around Fox from behind, and he started to fight them until Stone's familiar voice rang in his ears, sounding distant despite its nearness. "It's time to stop, vod. She's safe now. You need to stop." 

Fox's body gave out, and he slumped back into the safety of his brother's arms as he pulled him off of the beast. He let Stone remove his helmet and was vaguely aware of the other troopers cuffing the bounty hunter and dragging him off to the waiting gunship. 

Fox looked up at Stone, who was cradling his head safely in his lap while another trooper jabbed a stim into his neck and worked to remove his armor and stop the blood pouring from the stab wound. The world was spinning around Fox, and the edges of his vision were going black as the pain started to overcome the rush of adrenaline he had been running on. 

Fox reached up to grab his brother's shoulder and said in a strangled voice, "I love her. I had to protect her. I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry for, vod. You're going to make it, you hear me? Just hold on. You're going to see her again, Fox. I promise," Stone answered, his voice full of uncharacteristic emotion. 

Fox nodded weakly just before slipping into unconsciousness. 

___

Riyo was awakened by what sounded like a heated argument. The medbay was dimly lit, and the crono she had requested told her that it was the middle of the night. Her hazy mind picked up on three nearly identical voices very close to her. She focused hard on what they were saying.

"I told you! I don't need to stay in here! Just let me go back to my bunk!" the first voice said.

"Sir, I can't let you do that. You've lost a lot of blood, and you need to be monitored throughout the night," the second voice said.

"I'm the Martial Kriffing Commander, I don't need a babysitter Patch!" the first voice said, and Riyo's heart quickened as she realized it was Fox. 

"Fox, stop being a stubborn idiot and listen to Patch! You need to stay here!" the third voice insisted.

"Oh, kriff you Thire! I feel fine!"

"That's the pain meds de'kut!" Thire replied, then added, "maybe Patch shouldn't give you any more. They make you mean."

"Sirs! Please lower your voices. I have men recovering in here, and you're going to wake the Senator." Patch pleaded.

"The what?!" Fox nearly shouted.

"Shhhhh!" 

"Did you say the Senator? What the hell is she doing here? She should be in the safe house! What the kriff Thire?" Fox whispered. "Wait… Is she ok? Is she hurt?" he added, sounding worried.

"She's injured, but she'll be fine. She refused to leave 0501 after he took a blaster bolt to save her. I couldn't force her to leave him, Fox, and she's probably even safer here than in the safehouse anyway. No one will expect her to be here." Thire whispered.

"She wouldn't leave him?"

"No," Thire answered.

"She saved his life, sir. He wouldn't have made it back here if she hadn't stopped the bleeding," Patch added.

There was a pause, then Thire said, "let's get you into a bed, Fox."

"Fine," Fox said, sounding resigned.

"Good, for a moment there, I thought I was gonna have to have Patch sedate you."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me."

Riyo smiled at their banter, and her heart raced at the sound of them settling Fox into a bed just outside of the curtains surrounding her own. Knowing he was that close was both thrilling and terribly awkward. 

Riyo lay awake long after, the steady sound of Fox's breathing ringing in her ears while her mind ran endlessly through everything yet unspoken between them.

___

Fox groaned, his mind clinging to sleep as the sound of a sweet, musical voice beckoned his groggy mind into wakefulness. A sleepy smile played across his face as an image of lovely eyes, and cotton-candy lips flicked across his mind. He clung to the image desperately as it taunted him and slipped away; the sound of a familiar male voice and the image of the face it belonged to replaced it and snapped him out of dreamland.

He opened his eyes to see he was in a makeshift room made up of curtains surrounding his bed. He had no idea what time it was or how long he had been asleep, but the sound of soft voices chatting around him told him that everyone else was awake. Fox started to sit up when the sound of Riyo's laughter reminded him that she was there. He was suddenly so nervous to see her that he laid his head back down on the pillow and stared at the ceiling, listening to her conversation for a moment. She seemed to be chatting with a few troopers, telling a story about getting stuck in a tree as a little girl. He smiled at the animation in her voice and the reaction of her clearly captive audience. His enjoyment of the story was interrupted by Patch stepping into his makeshift room. 

"Finally awake, I see, Commander," he said.

"What time is it? How long did I sleep?" Fox asked.

"It's past noon, sir. You slept for almost 12 hours."

"I  _ what _ ? What did you give me, Patch?" Fox demanded.

"Nothing I wouldn't have given to anyone who'd just been stabbed!" Patch answered defensively. 

"Well, I better be good as new after that."

"Nice try, Commander. You're going to have to be on light duty for at least a week."

"A week?" Fox complained.

"Yes, a week." 

Fox winced at the pain as Patch removed the bandages covering his stab wounds. Fox had never been stabbed before, but he had endured plenty of blaster wounds, and he would take that any day over this. 

"The senator is doing quite the job of keeping the boys entertained out there. She's been chatting with them and telling stories since early this morning. Everyone's quite taken with her," Patch said, and Fox felt a tinge of irritation at the smug look on his face.

"Just make sure they aren't bothering her or keeping her from resting," he said quietly.

"Don't worry, sir, she's a much more compliant patient than you are," Patch said with a grin. "Besides, I don't think I could keep her from Honor's side if I tried."

"Honor?" Fox asked, looking up in confusion.

"Oh, right, you haven't heard. 0501 got his name yesterday. It was Senator Chuchi's idea. Honor… It suits him well, I think, and he's over the moon about it." 

Fox felt warmth well up in his chest. Honor was a perfect name for his favorite shiny brother, and the fact that Riyo had given it to him after everything just made it that much better. The moment of joy didn't last long, though as guilt welled up to replace it at the memory of how he had accused her of not caring, of being a liar and a coward. He didn't know how she would ever be able to forgive him, and the ache and longing almost choked him.

Patch clearly was not aware of Fox's inner crisis as he continued with the grin he always had when gossiping. "To be perfectly honest, sir, I think he and a few of the other shinies have a bit of a crush on her. Not that I blame them. She really is something."

"She really is a  _ Senator _ and deserves respect, Patch," Fox said, glaring at the medic.

"Oh, don't worry, sir, I would never dream of disrespecting your senator," he replied.

Fox's eyes widened at Patch's bold statement. "She's not  _ my  _ senator, Patch," he said, barely above a whisper, afraid someone might overhear.

Patch leaned down and whispered, "well, then you better do something about that. If you let her slip away, there're at least a dozen other troopers who would gladly pursue her. But between you and me, sir, I think she likes you." Then he stood and winked at Fox and turned around to leave.

Fox shifted uncomfortably before finally deciding that he would have to face Riyo sooner or later and crawled out of bed and put on the loose-fitting shirt Patch had left for him. When he finally summed up the courage to step outside the safety of the curtains surrounding him, he was met with the sight of Riyo on a chair beside 0501's, no... Honor's bed, his batchmates huddling around them. Malia squad may be the shiniest troopers on Curascant, but they had certainly seen a lot of action in their short time stationed there, and each one had risen to the occasion and made Fox proud. 

He slowly made his way to them, and the uninjured troopers stood and snapped to attention when they saw him. Even Honor stiffened in his bed, and Fox could see him wince in pain at the sudden movement. 

"As you were, boys," he said with a smile.

They all returned to how they were except for Cole, who offered Fox his chair beside Riyo. Fox wouldn't have sat down if it wasn't for the throbbing pain in his side threatening to knock him off his feet. So he sat, right next to the women he loved but had yet to summon the courage to look at.

Honor broke the momentary silence that followed Fox joining them. "Commander, did you hear? Senator Chuchi gave me my name!"

"I did hear," he said, "Honor is a fine name, and after your actions yesterday, you certainly earned it."

Honor beamed up at him, then got serious and said, "The senator saved my life, sir."

"I heard that too," Fox answered, finally stealing a glance at Riyo. She met his eye, and he hoped that she could see the apology that he felt but couldn't speak in their current company. "Thank you."

___

Riyo's heart started racing the second she saw Fox walking toward them. Despite his black eye and the exhaustion written in every feature, she couldn't help but admire him as he sat next to her. The casual clothes, messy hair, and still-sleepy eyes made him seem more approachable, almost venerable, even if it wasn't for his solid build and the way he carried himself. Her eyes landed on the loose collar of his shirt where the gold tattoos on the sides of his neck were much more visible than with his armor, and she found herself yet again wondering about them.

She felt her stomach flip when he finally looked over at her, the intensity and purpose in his gaze captivating her as it always did. She wanted nothing more than to talk to him, to know what he was thinking, how he was feeling.

"You're welcome," she answered, seeing that there was more behind his "thank you" than was spoken.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that," he said.

Riyo reached out and placed a hand on his arm. "There's nothing to be sorry for, Fox."


	10. The Soldier And The Senator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riyo is in love with Fox.  
> Fox is in love with Riyo.  
> Now they just have to figure out how to tell each other.

Riyo set down her datapad on the table beside her bed and pinched the bridge of her nose, grimacing at the dull pain in her head and her ribs. She slowly lay down, grateful for the clean clothes and datapads that Captain Royal had retrieved from her apartment. 

The lights in the medbay were low, and the hum of medical equipment was accompanied by the sounds of sleeping troopers. Though she couldn't see him past the curtain between them, Riyo could hear the sounds of Fox typing on his datapad next to her. 

She shifted in an attempt to get comfortable and thought back over the day. She had hoped to get a moment alone with Fox, but between being surrounded by other troopers and Patch's insistence on them both resting, it had never happened. 

Eventually, she drifted off into a fitful sleep.

_Riyo stood alone in a large speeder garage, empty but for the guard troopers laying on the ground all around her feet, each of them in a pool of blood. She ran to every one of them, trying desperately to save them, each one a familiar face, a familiar name, each one a friend. Digit, Royal, Cole, Tumble, Honor, Thire. Every one of them died in her arms._

_Suddenly she was in her office. Ariya knelt on the ground in front of her, cradling Thire's limp body. "Why didn't you save him? You should have saved him! Why didn't you save him, Riyo?" Ariya cried._

_Her surroundings shifted to a long dark hallway. Fox stood before her, holding a broken guard trooper helmet. He looked at her with grief and anger in his eyes. The hallway seemed to stretch and pull him farther and farther from her. And no matter how much she tried to call out to him, it was as if nothing would come out of her mouth._

_Then she was back in her apartment. Riese reached out and grabbed her hand, his voice filling her head. "Forget about them, Riyo. They're nothing. Come with me. Together we can be great."_

"NO!" Riyo shouted, shooting upright in her bed. Her heart was racing, and tears were streaming down her face as the waking world became solid around her. 

"Riyo? Are you ok?" Fox's worried voice came from the other side of the curtain between them. 

Wiping the tears away, Riyo stared up at the ceiling letting the sounds of the sleeping troopers around her assure her that they were safe, that she was safe, that the worst had not happened. 

"I'm ok," she said, her voice still quivering with emotion. 

"Nightmare?" Fox asked.

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry."

Afraid to go back to sleep and not wanting to be alone, Riyo slipped out of her bed and approached the curtain. 

"Fox, can I come in?" She asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, of course." 

Riyo quietly lifted the curtain and ducked under it into Fox's space. She looked around the makeshift room to find it looked much like her own. Curtains surrounded a small area with a bed, a table on one side, and a chair on the other. Finally, her eyes landed on Fox sitting up in his bed. The light from the datapad in his lap gleamed in his concerned eyes.

"You sure you're ok?" he asked.

Tears welled up in her eyes again. "Not really," she said, staring down at the floor.

"I'm sorry. You've been through a lot. It's normal to have nightmares after something like that. Do you want to sit?"

"Yes, thank you," she said, taking a seat in the chair next to him, hugging her knees to her chest.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Fox asked.

Riyo shuddered. She didn't want to think about the horrible images in her dream, but they all came flooding back, and tears streamed down her cheeks. "It was awful," she whispered. "They all died. I tried to save them. But I couldn't. And Ariya and you..." She stopped short and covered her face with her shaking hands. 

Riyo leaned into Fox's touch as he placed his hand on her shoulder. It was comforting and strong, and she let his warmth melt away some of the icy fear gripping her heart.

"It was just a dream, Riyo. They're ok. You're ok," Fox said, gently squeezing her shoulder before pulling his hand away.

"Do you have nightmares?" Riyo asked.

"All the time."

Riyo looked up at him, something in his voice, and the look in his eyes gave her a glimpse into the heavy weight he carried. She could feel his defenses dropping, as though with one simple phrase, he was inviting her in, letting her see his weakness. She wanted to reach out to him, to hold him, but she wouldn't make the mistake of overstepping again, no matter how much her heart ached to do so. 

"Riyo," he said, his eyes pleading as he looked at her. "The other night... I'm so sorry. I was unfair and wrong. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I just need you to know that I'm truly sorry."

Riyo's heart squeezed in her chest as she answered, "what in your life has given you any reason to believe you could trust me? I pushed you, and Riese lied to you. I'm sorry, Fox." 

Fox stared at her, eyes wide with surprise, and Riyo wondered if any civilian had ever apologized to him before. 

"I…" he started, then paused. "You're not mad at me?"

"No."

"But, the things I said..."

Riyo leaned toward him. "It's all forgiven. I just hope you can forgive me too."

"Of course." His eyes searched hers. "I thought I lost you, Riyo. I can't… I don't want to lose you," he breathed. He started to reach his hand toward her but pulled it back before she could respond, looking down at his datapad uncomfortably.

Riyo's stomach flipped. _Could he possibly feel the same way she did?_ She slowly reached her hand toward his, stopping just before touching him. Fox flipped his hand over, his fingers reaching for hers and curling around them. At that moment, her heart felt as though it might float right out of her chest. 

___

Fox stared at Riyo's hand in his. Her small fingers fit perfectly between his own as if they were always meant to be there. He just hoped she couldn't tell that his heart was about to beat out of his chest. He felt completely out of his depth, yet somehow safer than he had ever been. All he wanted was to be sure she had no doubts about how he felt. To assure her that his heart was hers, completely. 

He lifted his eyes to meet her gaze. "Riyo," he whispered.

"Yes?" she answered, her eyes shining even in the dim light. 

"I…" he stopped at the sound of footsteps coming toward them, and they both pulled their hands apart as Patch opened the curtain to enter the room. 

Fox sighed in disappointment and annoyance as Patch stopped short and looked back and forth between them, grinning mischievously. 

"Well, I see you two aren't asleep," he said.

Fox rolled his eyes, wishing he could think of a legitimate excuse to give the medic latrine duty.

"Sorry, Patch. I had a nightmare and couldn't sleep," Riyo said. "Fox let me come sit with him so I didn't have to be alone."

"I'm sorry about the nightmares, ma'am, but I can't say I'm surprised with everything you've been through the last few days. I'll get you something to help you sleep, but I need to change the commander's bandages first," Patch said.

"Do you need me to leave?" Riyo asked.

"No," Fox said, cringing at how desperate he sounded to his own ears. "I don't mind if you want to stay."

"Ok."

___

Patch helped Fox pull his shirt up above his shoulder on one side and removed his bandages. A long shallow gash could be seen on his right upper arm and a smaller but clearly deeper wound on the right side of his abdomen. Riyo swallowed hard as she realized just how serious the injury could have been and breathed a sigh of gratitude that it had somehow missed all his vital organs.

As Patch applied fresh bacta and bandages to the wounds, Riyo noticed that the gold tattoos on Fox's neck covered his chest and shoulders in an elaborate design that she guessed continued onto his back as well. She tried not to stare, but the gold gleamed off of his dark skin so beautifully. 

After he finished with the bandages, Patch gave Fox more painkillers and ran off to get some meds to help Riyo sleep.

"Here you go, ma'am," he said when he returned. "This should quiet your mind a bit and help you sleep."

"Thank you, Patch. I appreciate it," she said.

"Well, Senator, Commander, have a lovely evening," Patch said, grinning at Fox.

"Goodnight, Patch," Fox said, and Riyo fought back a smile at the irritation in his voice. 

"Sorry about him," he said after the medic had left.

Riyo smiled. "He reminds me of my middle brother a bit, actually. Just as intelligent and mischievous. Terrible gossip as well."

"That just about sums up Patch," Fox said with a grin.

Riyo sighed in contentment as the loneliness of the last few days faded into memory. She felt happier sitting there with Fox doing absolutely nothing than she had felt in a long time.

"Your tattoos. Is there a story behind them? Riyo asked, unable to keep her curiosity at bay any longer.

"They're in honor of the men I lost on Geonosis," Fox said, then stared off past her, and Riyo could see the pain in his eyes. "We won the battle, but I lost most of my battalion." After a pause, he continued. "I thought I was prepared for war. Prepared to lead. But nothing can prepare you for the weight of losing men whose lives are your responsibility."

Riyo reached up and took hold of his hand. "I'm so sorry, Fox," she whispered, tears welling in her eyes.

He looked at her with a sad smile and reached up to wipe a tear off her cheek with his thumb. "Not many people care the way you do, Riyo. Thank you for treating my brothers with so much kindness. It means the world to them. And to me."

Riyo leaned into his hand. "I just wish everyone could see you all as I do. Your loyalty and the way you work so hard to defend a Republic that gives you nothing in return are just the beginning. You are all so much more than most people know or are willing to admit, and you all deserve so much better."

____

Fox woke up slowly, the pain of his wounds making him shift uncomfortably. As he moved, he noticed a weight on his left hand and arm. He opened his eyes to see Riyo curled up on the chair next to him, sound asleep. Her hand was gripping his, and her head rested on her arm on the side of the bed. 

He couldn't stop the smile that broke out on his face as he looked at her. She looked so small and so peaceful. He thought back over their conversation the night before. They had talked about everything and nothing until the pain meds kicked in, and they both fell asleep. He couldn't remember ever enjoying an evening so much. The only thing he regretted was not taking the opportunity to tell her how he felt. 

The curtain hiding them away from the rest of the medbay opened, and Fox looked up to see Thorn staring down at him with a look of surprise that quickly turned into amusement. 

"I didn't believe Patch when he told me," Thorn said quietly.

"Get out!" Fox whispered, glaring at his brother. 

Thorn laughed. "I'll be in my office if you need me, lover boy." 

"Not a word!" Fox hissed as Thorn left and the curtain fell closed. 

He groaned quietly, knowing that Thorn was most likely already in a chat with the other commanders. 

___

HUD Chat:

Thorn: Patch wasn't lying. She was curled up next to him, fast asleep! and they were holding hands

Stone: Finally!

Thire: About damn time!

Thorn: Foxy's in looooooove

Thire: You're one to talk

Thorn: What the hell is that supposed to mean, Thire?

Stone: Oh, you know exactly what it means, but that's old news. Let's talk about Fox

Thorn: Hey Stone, how's Senator Binks doing these days?

Stone: funny

Thire: Now now, vod'ikas…

Thorn: Who are you calling vod'ika?

Stone: Yeah! You're the vod'ika here.

Thire: Sure. So were they both asleep?

Thorn: Fox looked like he just woke up. Wasn't thrilled to see me there 

Stone: Yeah, I wouldn't be either

Thorn: He gave me the death glare and told me to get out

Thire: To be fair, I would've too

Stone: All I have to say is that she better treat him right, or she's gonna have a lot of angry brothers to deal with.

Thorn: Ha! He better treat her right, or he's gonna have a lot of angry brothers to deal with.

Thire: True. I'm pretty sure Malia squad are all in love with her

Stone: I'm adding Royal to the chat

Royal: Sir? What can I do for you?

Thorn: Malia squad are your boys. On a scale of 1 to Fox, how in love with Senator Chuchi are they?

Royal: Let's just say if Fox wasn't in the picture, at least 4 of them would have confessed their undying love already. 

Thire: Only 4?

Royal: Yeah, I'm pretty sure Tumble's in love with Ariya. Ever since she saved his life, he hasn't stopped talking about her.

Stone: Whoa, Thire, you've got some major competition there! ;)

Thire: Right, like that kriffing pretty boy is competition. 

Thorn: oooo so defensive, are you feeling threatened? 

Thire: Yeah, right

Royal: I wouldn't write him off. Tumble might actually be crazy enough to try something.

Thire: I'd like to see him try

Thorn: I'll bring the snacks, this is gonna be good

Thire: I have to go. Talk to you guys later.

Stone: I almost feel bad for the shiny. Kid has no idea how much latrine duty Thire's about to pile on him.

Thorn: It builds character

Stone: RIP shiny…

Royal: Well, I guess that's my cue to send Tumble out early on patrol

Stone: Wow, you're such a good and kind captain

Thorn: Yeah, like that's gonna save him from Thire's wrath

___

Riyo's eyes flickered open to see Fox grinning at her. She lifted her head and leaned back. 

"I fell asleep," she said in surprise.

"We both fell asleep." Fox laughed and squeezed her hand gently. 

Riyo's chest flooded with warmth as she smiled up at him. Allowing the way his fingers felt wrapped around hers and the look of pure adoration in his eyes to be imprinted on her mind. This was a moment she wanted to remember forever. 

"No more nightmares?"

Riyo smiled, "no more nightmares."

Patch slowly slid the curtain back. "Good morning, Senator. How did you sleep?" he said with his typical smirk.

Riyo blushed. "Oh, I slept well, thank you."

"I'm glad to hear it, ma'am. I just came in to let you know that I'm clearing you for release from medical. I've extended your stay as long as I was able without breaking regs, but I can't technically keep you here any longer. I already spoke to Commander Thorn about it, and he informed me that the safehouse is ready for you. You're to be transferred there this afternoon."

Riyo couldn't help but feel disappointment engulf her. The thought of spending the next few days in a safehouse mostly alone but for the occasional conversation with the on-duty guards was less than appealing. Especially since it meant leaving Fox. 

Pushing her disappointment down, she smiled and said, "Thank you so much, Patch. For everything." 

"You're very welcome, ma'am," he said. "Oh, and Commander, I'll be back soon to change your bandages." With that, he turned to leave. 

Riyo turned back to Fox. "I had hoped I could stay a bit longer," she said.

"So did I," Fox replied, looking as disappointed as she felt. "But Patch is right. It would go against regs to keep you here longer than necessary. We had to jump through some hoops to be able to treat you here in the first place. I wish there was something I could do, but it's out of my hands."

"I understand. I would never want to do anything to get you or your men into trouble."

"I know you wouldn't," Fox said, giving her hand another squeeze.

"Well, we will just have to make the most of it then. I'm going to change into some fresh clothes and go get us some breakfast and caf," she said, willing her tone to be light and cheerful. 

Fox smiled at her. "That sounds great."

___

When she returned from the mess, carrying a tray of some food she didn't recognize and two hot cups of caf, Riyo decided to check the messages on her datapad. The first thing she noticed was a message from Ariya. She clicked through and read it in a hurry.

_Ri, please contact me as soon as you can to let me know you're alive and well! I know I'm not supposed to contact you, but Riese messaged me saying he heard you were attacked, and I need to know what's going on._

_Hoping you're safe!_

_Ari_

Riyo's heart squeezed as she realized that she had neglected to let Ariya know she was safe. Gathering up her datapad, along with the breakfast, she approached the entrance to Fox's makeshift room. 

"Fox, can I come in?" she said.

"Of course," he replied.

Patch was working on Fox's bandages when she walked in. Looking up at her, Fox's eyes lit up in a smile that made her stomach flip.

"Feel better?" he asked.

"I do, thank you," she said. "I was just wondering if there is a place I could make a call after breakfast. Ari heard about the attack, and she's asking me to com her."

"Of course. When Patch is done here, I'll walk you to my office."

Patch started to protest, but Fox quickly looked at him and added, "don't worry, I'll take it slow, and Riyo will be there to help me if I need it."

"Fine," Patch sighed. "As long as you take it slow."

Riyo smiled at the medic. "Don't worry, Patch, I'll make sure he's good."

"I have no doubt of that, Ma'am," Patch laughed as he finished up Fox's bandages and left them with a nod.

After drinking their caf and picking at the unknown food substance, Riyo helped Fox stand. They slowly made their way out of the medbay and down the long bleak hallway to Fox's office. The two guard troopers who had been standing at the entrance of the medbay, trailing them at a respectful distance. 

Fox opened the door to his office and let her in ahead of him. Pulling a communication device out of a cabinet, he set it on the desk for her.

"Do you need anything else?" he asked.

"No, thank you."

"Ok, I'll wait for you out in the hall."

"Thank you, Fox."

Fox smiled at her and reached out to tuck a stray piece of her lavender hair behind her ear. "You're welcome, Riyo," he said and turned to leave her alone.

Riyo watched him go, distracted by the gold peeking out of the back of his loose collar. The door wooshed closed behind him, and she sighed deeply and focused on the communication device in front of her. 

Riyo shouldn't have been so surprised at the deep emotion she felt in seeing the shape of her best friend in the flickering blue light of the holoprojector. Ariya hadn't been gone long, but so much had happened in that short time. Riyo let out a shaky breath and ached to throw herself into Ariya's arms. 

"Ri!" Ariya said with tears streaming down her cheeks. "I was so worried! Are you ok? What happened?"

"Oh, Ari! I'm so sorry I should have let you know I was ok sooner! Everything happened so fast!"

"It's ok, Ri, you're here now. Tell me everything."

____

Fox leaned up against the wall in the hallway outside of his office. The pain in his side was a dull, annoying ache, but that was the least of his agony at the moment. He couldn't remember being so nervous in his whole life, and he hated it. At that moment, facing an entire squadron of battle droids alone seemed less daunting than trying to come up with the right words to say to tell the woman of his dreams how he felt about her.

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. Maybe he was overthinking things. Thire always told him he did that too much and that he needed to learn to go with the flow. He closed his eyes and let images and conversation from the night before fill his mind, breathing deeply in an attempt to relax. He had felt so comfortable with Riyo last night and could tell that she had felt the same. All the professional stiffness that usually lay just beneath the surface between them had melted away, and they had finally had a moment to just _be_. To truly see one another for who they really were, no armor, no shiny gold jewelry, just two lonely, wandering souls who had found rest in one another.

Fox wasn't good at being vulnerable. He had always been taught that he couldn't afford vulnerability, that he had to be a pillar of strength for his men. And he was. There were only a handful of people in the galaxy who truly knew Fox. Not Marshal Commander Fox, just Fox. His batchmates knew him best, then his fellow CG commanders. No one else had ever even tried to see past his rank or attempt to peel back the impenetrable armor he wore around his heart, no one but Riyo. Somehow this small Pantoran woman had bypassed every guard he had set up around his soul, and he found that she had become part of him. The part he never wanted to face life without again. Warmth filled his chest as he allowed himself to get lost in the thought of her warm eyes shining up at him and her fingers tangled up with his. 

His office door slid open, and he flinched, his eyes flying open at the sound. Crossing the hall, he stepped into the tiny office and allowed the door to slide closed behind him. All the nerves he had just overcome rising back up in his chest as he looked down at Riyo, who was standing in front of him. Somehow much too close and yet much too far away. 

Fox shifted and cleared his throat. "So, how's Ariya?" he asked.

Riyo smiled up at him. "She's good. She'll be back on Coruscant tomorrow morning.

"But the vote is still four days away."

"I know, but she didn't give me much room for argument. She threatened to come anyway and stay alone in a shady motel if I didn't agree to have her come back early." Riyo smiled and rolled her eyes. "Ari may be one of the sweetest people I know, but she's just as stubborn as you when she wants to be."

Fox let out a tight laugh and felt a small amount of tension loosen in his chest as he met her smiling eyes. "Well, I'm glad you won't be alone at the safehouse at least. And I'm sure Thire will be happy to have her back. Maybe he'll stop moping around all the time."

Riyo giggled. "They're cute, aren't they?" 

"Yeah, I guess they're pretty cute." 

"They're so in love," she said, and something in her eyes as she said it made Fox's stomach flip.

He swallowed hard and summoned all the courage he could find within himself. Taking a slow step toward her, he reached for her hand and let the warmth of her fingers in his fill him with new confidence. 

"Riyo..." he breathed.

"Yes, Fox?" she answered quietly.

"I…" He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Meeting her gaze once more, he set his shoulders, drawing on the strength he could feel radiating off of her. "I'm in love with you, Riyo. I think I have been for a long time. I'm sorry I didn't see it earlier. I just…"

His words were cut off by Riyo placing her hands on his face and pulling it gently toward hers. He let her pull him in like a tractor beam, his hands instinctively reaching for her waste. His eyes slid closed, and the rest of the galaxy disappeared as she pressed her lips softly to his. Letting himself melt into her, he pulled her closer as one of her hands slipped up into his hair, her fingers sliding through his curls. After the most beautiful eternity and yet the shortest moment of his life, she pulled back slightly, breaking their kiss to meet his eyes, and whispered, "I love you too, Fox. So much."

Fox grinned and leaned down to kiss her again soundly, nearly losing his balance as she surged up onto her toes, meeting his passion and gripping tighter at his hair. He took a step back to steady himself and tripped over the chair behind him. Without a thought, Fox wrapped his arms around her protectively as they fell backward and landed in the chair in a heap, somehow managing to keep it from tipping over backward. Both flushed and breathing heavily, they stared at each other in surprise for a moment before dissolving into laughter. 

Once their giggles subsided, Riyo climbed up into his lap, carefully avoiding his injuries, and swung her legs over his, burying her face in his chest. Fox kissed the top of her head, breathing in the smell of her hair and savoring her nearness. He had no idea why someone like Riyo would love someone like him, but one thing he had no doubt about was that he was the luckiest man in the galaxy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and for all the lovely comments! They always make my day! If you have Tumblr, you can find me at @wildhoneyprose! I would love to hear from you! :)
> 
> I'm pretty sure the next chapter will be the last (unless I stray super far from my outline...). Writing this story has been such an incredible experience! I'm excited to finish it because I have some super fun projects planned next, but I'm also sad that it's coming to a close because I love these characters so much! 
> 
> I did write a fluffy one-shot of Ariya and Thire called "You Smell Good", and a fluffy crackfic of a few of the boys from Malia Squad called "Three Shinies Walk Into A Security Control Room" You can find them both in my works!  
> I plan on writing more in this little universe I've created as well!


End file.
